MI mayordomo
by Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive
Summary: Tras los ultimos sucesos Ciel acepto contraer matrimonio con Erick, pero el estupido sueño la sigue perturbando... ¿fue Real o no?... Alois le aclarara sus dudas. Ahora que es lo que Eleanor Trama?... ambas se enfrentaran
1. Chapter 1

**Minna-san no debería estar escribiendo otro fic sabiendo que tengo varios sin actualizar pero me llega la inspiración con otra historia. Se me ocurrió después de ver por no se cuanta vez la segunda temporada de Kuro realmente no se por que pero tengo una loca idea XD no será tan dramático como mis demás fics XD las dejare descansar un poco XD … ahhh también decir que ya saben Ciel en versión My lady XD **

* * *

><p>Ese Mayordomo, Un<p>

-con que nuevamente Alois Trancy?- dijo la Cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, una hermosa señorita de 12 años, queriendo parecer una adulta en medio de un mundo manejado por hombres y por la Reina Victoria, mientras una carta enviada por uno de sus informantes instalado en París le decía que la misma reina le estaba informando sobre extraños acontecimientos al Conde Trancy… su ahora prometido (n/a: jajajaj sorpresa XD Ciel estará prometida con Alois XD una pareja bastante inusual y apenas comienzan las sorpresas)

-ya lo sabía no, Ojou-sama- dijo su sirviente Claude Faustus, su actual mayordomo designado por su prometido – la reina preferirá al Conde Trancy por sobre usted

-solo por ser mujer – susurro para ella misma, la verdad que la reina si le había encomendado más de alguna extraña misión, pero nunca podía terminarlas, Alois siempre se interponía, junto al idiota, egocéntrico y troglodita que tiene por mayordomo, Ciel se levanto de su escritorio y decidió salir al jardín

-ojou-sama

-que ocurre Tanaka?

-esto es para usted es de su prometido- dijo entregándome una carta

-no puede ser- susurre La tome y la abrí- genial vendrá a visitarnos- dijo con sarcasmo- el 31 de diciembre

-hoy- dijo Tanaka

-si- dije tranquila- ¿Qué? HOY NO PUEDE SER- dije mirando a Tanaka

-hace tiempo que el no vienen a verla

-que esperabas entiende que aquí no es bienvenido y menos el troglodita de su mayordomo

-debería sentirse feliz de que el la venga a visitar ojou-sama

-no pedí tu opinión Claude- este la miro enfadado, no sabía cuanto tenía que seguir soportando a una niña

-de seguro viene a festejar el nuevo año con usted ojou-sama- dijo Tanaka

-que se vaya a celebrarlo con alguien mas, aquí no estamos para festejos ni celebraciones

.-ojou-sama- dijo Tanaka en forma de reproche

-esta bien Tanaka… aunque… BARD, FINNY, MAYLENE- dijo la condesa con voz firme, a lo que sus tres sirvientes aparecieron en segundos- plan B- dijo los sirvientes asintieron, y salieron por la puerta principal, Ciel camino lentamente y cuando llego a la puerta el carruaje ya estaba listo, Bard y Finny al frente y Maylene junto a ella en el interior con todo lo necesario para estar afuera una larga temporada

-ojou-sama- Dijo Tanaka con una gota estilo anime XD

-volveré cuando Alois muera junto a su mayordomo- dijo dirigiéndose al carruaje

-vas a alguna parte Ciel

-_maldicion_- pensó Ciel- Alois- dije volteándome fingiendo una sonrisa- al contrario vengo llegando

-recibiste la carta

-te lo dije vengo llegando, no sabía que venias, Chicos entren todo esto por la puerta trasera

-te extrañe- dijo mientras tomaba y besaba mi mano- tanto tiempo sin verte

-si mucho tiempo

-pasamos- dijo Alois,

_Como si fuese tu casa idiota_- pensó Ciel- Claro – Alois se dirigió a la entrada y saludo a Claude, atrás quedo su mayordomo

-Ciel-sama- dijo el mayordomo de Alois haciendo una reverencia, sonriéndole con burla por su intento de escape

-Troglodita- dijo en forma de saludo e intentando sonreír sínicamente

-mocosa- le respondió

-idiota

-egocéntrica

-imbécil

-avara

-pingüino

-enana

-intento de mayordomo y fallido

-intento de mujer

-oh… bastardo- dijo con resentimiento

-veo que no ha dejado ese sucio lenguaje

-y tu no has aprendido modales

-Sebastián-san, Ojou-sama- dijo Tanaka en medio de ambos intentando calmarlos, para el era claro el desagrado de ambos que nació en cuanto se vieron por primera vez, nunca han podido llevarse bien, siempre insultándole aunque Tanaka lo veía como una increíble muestra de que ambos estaban bien

Pasaron todos dentro de la mansión, tomando asiento en la sala, Tanaka sirvió unos refrescos

-¿y dime Alois a que se debe tu visita?

-solo vine a visitarte y también a despedirme

-¿en serio?, ¿te iras?

-Si, la reina quiere que realiza una serie de viajes por el continente Asiático

-eso te llevara mucho tiempo

- tal vez años sin poder visitarte

-… que… que tristeza, se te extrañara mucho – dijo aparentando estar triste

-lo se- dijo bajando su mirada, sin siquiera imaginarse lo feliz que Ciel estaba ante la noticia de que no lo vería por largo tiempo

-aunque quisiera saber si puedo llevarme a Claude

-ningún problema, tengo a Tanaka y los demás- dijo inmediatamente

-Gracias Ciel- dijo levantándose y sentándose al lado de Ciel- necesito a Claude a mi lado, si quieres puedo dejarte a Sebastián

-no te preocupes, tengo los sirvientes necesarios para sobrevivir durante tu distancia

Al llegar la tarde Alois decidió marcharse junto a ambos mayordomos

-Ciel nos veremos pronto- dijo tomándole las manos a Ciel

-que te vaya bien y ten un viaje tranquilo

-no te preocupes- dijo marchándose y subiéndose

-ojou-sama- dijo Claude haciendo una reverencia y despedida

-en lo posible intenta Claude, no volver – dijo a lo que levanto su rostro enfadado marchándose junto a su amo

-Ciel-sama- dijo Sebastián haciendo también reverencia

-Troglodita- dije despidiéndome, se despidió de Tanaka con un apretón de manos y de los demás sirvientes, se fue junto Alois y emprendieron el rumbo

* * *

><p>Ciel Pov<p>

Ocho años tardo Alois en volver, en volver a molestar mi tranquila y serena vida, actualmente la reina si me estaba encargando mas de algún caso que Scotland yard no podía clarificar debido a eso la reputación Phantomhive ha vuelto hacer la misma que cuando mi predecesor estaba con vida. Claramente podía llevarlos a cabo por no estar él ni su Troglodita de traje, y no tenía a Claude que me dijera lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Tanaka era viejo pero sin duda un mayordomo inigualable, por eso el seguía siendo el mayordomo principal de la casa Phantomhive.

Hace dos semanas recibí una carta de Alois diciendo que llegaría pronto y lo primero que haría seria visitarme, esta vez no intentaría huir, lo esperaría ansiosa, después de todo averigüe toda su vida y según los cálculos de Tanaka Alois llegaría hoy, 6 de julio, y efectivamente un carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta de mi mansión cerca de las 4 de la tarde, Tanaka salió a recibirlos, yo los espere dentro de la mansión en la sala, el primero en entrar fue Claude que me miro extrañamente atónito, luego Alois que me miro de igual forma y seguido de su troglodita mayordomo Sebastián que me miro de una extraña forma

-¿Ciel?- pregunto Alois, el claramente había cambiado, su voz era mas grave, estaba mas alto, sus facciones no habían cambiado mucho pero se notaba mas maduro, algo increíble

-vamos ocho años no cambian tanto a alguien como para que te sorprendas tanto Alois- dije levantándome, si debía admitirlo yo también había cambiado bastante, mi cabello llegaba por debajo de mi cintura, era mas alta y obviamente mi cuerpo ya no era el de una niña

-estas hermosa- dijo Alois sonriendo- ocho años pero que no pasaron en vano por ti

-gracias, pero no creo que sea para tanto… ¿y dime te quedaras a comer o te iras donde la reina?

-tengo que ir a informarle a la reina de todo, pero antes quería dejarte a uno de mis sirvientes, los Thompson o Hanna

-que considerado de tu parte pero esta vez quiero al trog… digo Sebastián

-¿a Sebastián?, pero si ni siquiera se llevan bien

-vamos Alois, tienes al eficiente Claude ¿no es así?

-sabes que no puedo negarte nada, Sebastián- dijo dirigiéndose a él- cumplirás cada deseo de Ciel, su vida esta por sobre la tuya, cuidaras de ella y obedecerás cada una de sus ordenes

-entendido- dijo el troglodita haciendo reverencia con su mano en el pecho

Alois salió de la mansión dejando a su mayordomo conmigo, esta vez escogí a Sebastián y no Claude por que se que con el otro mayordomo no lograre nada, esta es primera vez que lo intento llegar a algo con el intento fallido de mayordomo, imbécil y troglodita

-bien Sebastián sígueme- le dije mientras iba hacia mi escritorio- Tanaka que nadie nos moleste

- no se preocupe ojou-sama- respondió Tanaka, subimos por la escalera y nos dirigimos a la izquierda y espere a que abriera la puerta, la abrió lentamente, entramos y yo me senté detrás del escritorio el permaneció de pie frente a mi

-de que se trata todo esto?- pregunto

-que tan fiel le eres a Alois?

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-bien Sebastián se que eres un demonio al igual que Claude… aunque tu marca de contrato no se donde pueda estar

-como lo sabe?

-se muchas cosas… dudo que Alois haya hecho un trato con dos demonios, por lo tanto uno de ustedes le es fiel y el otro no, se cual es el símbolo que Alois tiene, pero nunca eh podido ver la marca que dejarías tu ni Claude

-al decir todo eso no me queda mas opción que pensar que usted ya a hecho alguna clase de trato, pero de todos sus sirvientes… no hay ninguno que sea demonio

-si, no se que ocurrió realmente un demonio me volvió a la vida… y no se que paso después

-¿y usted cree que puedo ser yo ese demonio?- pregunto con esa sonrisa burlesca tan propia de él

-no- respondí de inmediato- ni siquiera lo he pensado, mi pregunta fue simple ¿le eres completamente fiel a Alois?

-cumpliré cualquiera de sus ordenes

-con eso basta y dime me mostraras la marca que dejas en tus contratantes?- dije mirándolo, el sonrió y con sus dientes quito uno de sus guantes, mostrándome su mano… lo mire sorprendida, puse mi mano derecha en mi pecho

-es una broma

-claro que no- respondió al parecer aburrido, tome el escote de mi vestido, bajándolo solo un poco, mostrándole el símbolo que había en medio de mi pecho, Sebastián, me miro sorprendido… _es increíble que este maldito, imbécil, idiota y troglodita mayordomo fuese el demonio que hace 10 años me salvo del infierno_…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**Bueno nueva historia, ojala le haya gustado el primer capi! Bueno bastantes cosas ubieron nuevas en este fic… tengo un trama bastante fácil… no se ha que grado ire a llegar con la relación de Sebastián y Ciel… pero como se llevan horrible… no se que hare… estos personajes me dejan bastante agotada XDDDD **

**Espero sus lindo reviews e incluso mas de algún tomatazo XD espero su opinión para saber si continuo o no XD **

**Ahora hare la conto de "por ti… solo por ti" queda poco para el final XD **

**Sayo!**


	2. 1º reconocidos por la reina

**Minna-san gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado, pero que les puedo decir no se que tan largo será pero tendrá cosas feas, cosas que tal vez a nadie le gusten y menos a mi pero para dar mas drama a la historia servirán XDDDD…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 <strong>

**1º reconocidos por la reina **

_Es increíble que este maldito, imbécil, idiota y troglodita mayordomo fuese el demonio que hace 10 años me salvo del infierno_…

Ambos permanecíamos en silencio, mirando atentamente el símbolo del otro, hasta que ese troglodita sonrió sinicamente

-si hize hace diez años un contrato... pero eso fue con un niño, con un varon... ningun demonio hace tratos con mujeres... sin ofender- dijo mirandome, como burlandose de mi. A lo que yo simplemente sonreí

-¿por qué no estas con ese niño ahora entonces?

-...

-Dejame contestar, despues de que accidentalmente ese niño te convocara, hicieron el trato en donde tu le dijiste que serias su fuerza, su arma y obedecerias cada orden que el te diera, acepto el trato... ese niño al que tu llamas volveria a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecia, lo que le habian quitado... por no ser lo que esperaban... pero despues de que tu mataras a cada uno de los presentes... fuiste ahuyentado... no se por que pero saliste y no apareciste nuevamente- le dije, Sebastián me miraba sorprendido hasta que finalmente sonrió...

-como se cerro el contrato?- pregunto

-no me interesa demostrarte que era yo realmente- dile levantandome y dirigiendome a la salida, pero cuando estuve a su lado le respondi- Sebastián ese sera tu nombre, como anteriormente le pertenecio a mi perro- dije y seguidamente tanto su mano como mi pecho brillaron, ambos nos miramos yo le sonreí sinicamente y salí de la habitación, para dirigirme a la sala en donde seguramente esta una de mis tantas maestras de alguna estupidez

-señorita Phantomhive- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-se-señora Rodkin, ¿que hace hoy aqui?

-bien señorita Phantomhive hoy suplire a la señora Graham, bien vamos a la sala de música solo tenemos una hora- dijo caminando en direccion a la sala

_-maldita anciana extricta y mañosa- _pense- y bien con que empezaremos?

-piano, tenga quiero escuchar eso- dijo pasandome unas pautas

-¿qué?, mozart?, aun no terminamos con Bethooven

-no me interesa, hagalo- dijo golpeando el piano de cola negro

-esta bien- dije girando los ojos, comenze con la suave melodia, mi relacion con el piano no era muy buena... y que decirlo con ningun instrumento me iba bien, por que diablos no entienden que mi talento musical es completamente nulo... termine la melodia, la señora Rodkin tenía los ojos cerrados, me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención

-Horrible señorita, no hay elegancia en sus movimientos- _y bla bla bla bla siempre con lo mismo odio a esta señora _

* * *

><p>Sebastián pov<p>

Sali de la habitacion, no pude haber sido tan idiota, era un niño, cabello corto, mirada seria no tenía ninguna clase de rasgos femeninos

-aunque no pude permanecer mas de 10 minutos, la oí hablar pero su voz era la... la de una niña... demonios. Me dirigi a la cocina en donde los demas sirvientes estaban, Tanaka-san estaba bebiendo té... ese anciano me prodría contestar, despues de todo es el mayordomo de los predecesores de esa mocosa

-Tanaka-san?- le dije, el me miró y aparecio con su "tamaño real"

-hay algo que le incomoda?

-comenzare a trabajar desde hoy en la mansion, pero me gustaria saber un par de cosas

-digame

-la señorita...- diablos no sabía que preguntar, los demas sirvientes tambien se acercaron a la mesa en donde estabamos, al parecer curiosos – cual es la historia de los Phantomhive

-bueno la que todos saben Sebastián, la mansion fue quemada, y con ellos los padres de la señorita

-ella no estaba en la mansion?

-si, solo que ella pudo huir pero no se que le ocurrio, desaparecio por 3 meses- Tanaka, miro el reloj que estaba en la cocina- ya es hora- dijo levantandose susurrando un "con permiso" saliendo de la habitacion, haciendome una seña para que lo acompañara

-seras el nuevo mayordomo asi que, debo informarte de tus tareas, primero despedir a cada uno de los maestros de la señorita... - señora Rodkin, gracias por venir- dijo a una mujer saliendo de la mansion enfurecida- luego averiguar por que se fue tan molesta- dijo susurrando, nos acercamos a la sala de música, pero Tanaka se detuvo antes de entrar, una extraña melodia se oía, era sin duda de piano, pero era algo oscuro, completamente de mi agrado, extraño, Tanaka suspiro pesadamente y entró

-Ojou-sama

-que quieres Tanaka?- pregunto dejando de tocar en cuanto la puerta se abrio

-que le ocurrio a la señorita Rodkin?

-pues no lo se- dijo inocentemente, por favor no engaña a nadie, Tanaka volvio a suspirar

-prometio tomar sus clases en serio ojou-sama

-y lo hago, pero sabes perfectamente que mi talento musical es nulo

-claro que no

-bien le estas diciendo que es lo que debe hacer

-si

-Tanaka el se encargara de alivianarte el trabajo, estara encargado de los demas sirvientes, de la masion y de mi

-segura ojou-sama

-estas viejo Tanaka y eres el presidente de la compañia, asi que relajate bebiendo té, solo dile que es lo que tiene que hacer- dijo levantandose del banquillo mirandome con ese aire superior que solo ella tiene

-si Ojou-sama

* * *

><p>Ciel pov<p>

Ambos salieron, con que si es el, ese demonio, debe recuperar 10 largos años de ausencia, Sali en direccion a mi habitacion, despues de todo hoy no tenía mas clases, asi que puedo dedicarme a cosas importantes, cerca de 20 minutos despues tocaron la puerta

-ojou-sama el almuerzo esta listo- dijo Sebastián

-traelo aqui- dije de espalda girando mi silla

-entendido- llegó a los minutos despues, al menos es rápido, puso los platos en el escritorio – se le ofrece algo mas?

-si, quiero saber que hizo Alois en el extranjero

-si le preocupa el no la engaño

-no hablo de eso,¿por que la reina quizo que fuera al extranjero?

-realmente nunca se lo pidio la reina, solo fue un capricho de él, a mi me dio los ocho años de vacaciones

-los que aprovechaste para buscar al misterioso niño con el que hiciste el trato- dije sonriendo

-aprende rápido ojou-sama

-es decir, se lo paso con su mayordomo (n/a: eso para mi ya es mucho XD)

-exactamente... tiene algo en mente?

- conocias la reputacion que tenía mi padre ante la reina

-si

-quiero que vuelva hacer asi, quiero que la reina vuelva a tener a los Phantomhive como sus guardianes

-pues eso no es muy dificil, tan fiel le es a la reina... tanto desea su aprovacion

-solo sera una pieza, un movimiento Sebastián- dije mirandolo- si se vuelve a tener esa imagen como los nobles diabolicos de seguro que, los que mataron a mis predecesores vuelvan a mi – dije, Sebastián se mostro sorprendido pero luego sonrio

-¿quiere venganza?

-no, si se acercan e intentan matarme de seguro tambien volveran los que me enviaron al infierno hace 10 años

-¿que hay de los que mataron a sus padres?

-realmente no me importa, despues de todo yo solo era una obligacion para ellos

-¿a que se refiere?

-ellos querian como primogenito a un niño no estaba en sus planes una niña, por ello me dejaron en la casa de campo

- si, se sabía que los Phantomhive tenian un hijo, pero nunca nadie lo vio, segun argumentaban era muy enfermizo

-me sorprende que sepas eso

- un demonio sabe muchas cosas... nunca dijeron si fue un niño o una niña

-cuando cumpli 10 años mi madre dijo que podia vivir con ellos en esta mansion, pero ese mismo dia los mataron y la masion ardio en llamas

-entiendo, entonces lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir rapidamente la aprovación de la reina

-exactamente

-¿que hara con respecto al conde Trancy?

-solo es un estorbo... primero necesito desacreditarlo ante la reina, para eso hay que divulgar que Alois Trancy no es mas que un pobre huerfano que cumplio los deseos de su predecesor y asi este lo nombro su hijo

-¿como sabe usted eso?

-ya te lo habia dico antes, se muchas cosas- dije terminando de comer

-entonces si ya termino- dijo retirando el plato del escritorio- tenemos que trabajar- dijo sacando de su pecho una carta de la reina, la tome y la comenze a leer, resumidamente me pedia que investigara los extraños sucesos que ocurrian, ya que personas estaban siendo vendidas clandestinamente, suspire

-dime como funciona nuestro contrato

-bien se lo dije cuando lo cerramos yo me convertire en su poder y espada, cumplire cualquier orden que usted me diga

-... y si te pido saltar al Tamesis?

-lo hare

-... matar a alguien?

-lo hare

-... robar algo?

-lo hare

-... algo de chocolate a mitad de la noche?

-... lo hare

-dejame entender, si tengo ganas de algo dulce, 3 de la mañana, tu lo prepararas?

-por muy inutil y ... cumplire cualquiera de sus ordenes- dijo cerrando los ojos en señal de frustracion... es gracioso hacerlo enojar

-interesante y si quiero algo en tu día libre

-vendre y cumplire sus egoistas caprichos

-oye no son egoistas

-claro que no solo son... sus extraños gustos

-y si quiero comer langosta azul, no hay en Londres, irias al extranjero por ello?

-buscaria la forma de cumplir su peticion

-mmmm entiendo... bien Sebatian, es una orden, quiero que investigues a todos los que esten relacionados con organizaciones secretas y que tengan antecedentes con alguna clase de negocio clandestino, segun la carta de la reina dice que el jueves de la semana pasada dos mujeres desaparecieron... entrevista a los sospechosos y traeme una lista con nombres, direcciones y su cuartada ese día

-aprende muy rápido

-solo hazlo

-yes my fair lady- dijo haciendo una reverencia con una mano en su pecho para despues salir

-¿por que diablos me llamó asi?- maldito demonio del infierno, segui en la habitacion revisando un par de papeles, paso casi una hora, llame algun sirviente, de seguro ese demonio no vendria, despues de todo tenía que hacer todo lo que le pedi y eso le tomara tiempo

-llamo ojou-sama

-Sebastián ¿que haces aqui?¿no deberias estar cumpliendo mi orden?

-pues ya lo hize- dijo pasandome una lista increiblemente larga con nombre direcciones y todo lo que pedi

-y eres rápido... entonces segun tus investigaciones el unico que no tiene cuartada es el vizconde Druit

-si

-Condesa- dijo Madame red desde la puerta, entrando junto con Lau

-¿que hacen aqui?

-pues visitandote- dijo avanzando y mirando la lista entre mis manos

-con que la guardiana de la reina ya se puso en movimiento

-siempre les digo que golpen antes de entrar y envien una carta avisando que vendran

-preparare té ojou-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia saliendo de la habitación

-el no era el mayordomo de Alois?- pregunto Madame red

-si, Claude era inutil asi que lo cambie

-es muy guapo- dijo mirando a la salida

-madame red- continuamos hablando, madame red sentada a un lado de Lau, yo en frente de ellos, a los pocos minutos llegó Sebastián con Té y pastelillos de chocolate, me sirvio primero el té a mi, Lau y por ultimo a madame Red

-ohh vamos Sebastián deja de jugar al ama de casa y ven a trabajar para mi- diijo madame red apretando... el... trasero de Sebastián, alterando a este

-Madame Red- dije mirandola

-oh lo siento- dijo sonrojada, Sebastián termino de servir y se ubico a mi derecha, entregandome una nota

-madame red, ¿como siempre asistes a inumerables fiesta esta noche asistiras a la del vizconde Druitt?

-me extraña que preguntes Ciel... claro que asistire despues de todo es la ultima fiesta de esta temporada

-¿quieres ir?

-sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, pero me temo que esta vez debo asistir, pero disfrazada, nadie puede saber que yo voy

-mmmm eso no es tan dificil, condesa- dijo Lau- vistiendola con colores mas alegres, tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro y su maquillaje fuese de colores claros nadie pensaria que es usted

-dejando tambien de lado sus pesimos modales y sarcasmos- dijo Sebastián

-intentar actuar como una señorita de 20 años, bailando, sonriendo asi como Elizabeth

-¬¬ no puedes pensar que sea como Lizzy Madame Red

-serias tan adorable

-cierren la boca, entonces madame red, me llavaras contigo

-claro

-el visconde Druitt es debil ante las mujeres, solo tienes que buscar la manera de... seducirlo Ciel- dijo madame red, dentro del carruaje, ya nos dirigiamos a la mansion del vizconde y a lo lejos ya se podian ver la cantidad de luces

Entramos todos detras de madame red, ella nos guio por el salon

-bien Ciel hara el papel de mi sobrina del campo, Sebastián de su tutor, Lau de mi acompañante y Grell... de Grell

-por que tengo que hacer el papel de tu sobrina

-siempre quise tener una hija que usara adorables vestidos largos como ese- dijo apuntando al vestido rosa que estaba llevando, lleno de flores...

-solo por esa razon... tu

-si se descubre que eres Ciel Phantomhive, sera una humillacion publica, no fuiste invitada y nunca nadie te ha visto con vestidos asi y tan alegres... en realidad nunca nadie te ha visto en publico

-lo se, lo se... bien Sebastián vamos a investigar- salimos, dimos un par de vueltas pero del vizconde absolutamente nada- donde diablos se metio?- la música comenzo a sonar y el vizconde estaba a lo lejos bailando

-bien My lady, tendremos que unirnos al baile

-¿que?.. no.. quieres que baile contigo, frente a todos... un mayordomo

-hoy solamente soy un profesor particular, hoy se me es permitido bailar con la señorita

-ah...- Sebastián me dirigio al centro del salon, paso su mano por mi cintura y comenzo a moverse al ritmo de la musica- ten en claro que no soy buena bailarina

-ya lo note, pero su esfuerzo es admirado por los demas

-claro se sienten confortados ya que pueden bailar mejo?- el idiota solo sonrio, continuamos bailando no alejandonos del vizconde, al dar una vuelta el visconde cambio pareja quedando frente a mi extendiendome su mano, la tome y comenzamos a bailar

-no te habia visto antes por aqui... ¿dime con quien vienes?

-c-con la tia Ann, Madame red

-ohh, eres su sobrina

-si, su sobrina del campo

-entonces debes conocer a la condesa Ciel Phantomhive

-solo la he visto un par de veces

-me encantaria conocerla... dicen que su belleza es inigualabla, aunque debo decir que dudo que se compare contigo

-gracias... aunque yo estaba buscando algo mas divertido

-asi... yo conozco muchas cosas divertidas y placenteras

-en serio? Y le molestaria enseñarmelas?

-mmmm no sera muy pronto para ti

-yo ya soy una dama

-mmmm sigueme- susurro en mi oido, salimos de la habitacion, bajamos una escalera que supuse llevaria al sotano, al llegar algo golpeo mi nuca dejandome caer al suelo inconsiente

-bien la oferta de hoy es una hermosa señorita de unos preciosos ojos azules- escuche aun media dormida, tenía los ojos vendados- pueden usarla como sacrificio o simplemente para el placer persona- termino por decir, sin duda era la voz del vizconde, me quitaron la venda y podia ver a mucha gente enmascarada, yo estaba dentro de una jaula

-Sebastián ven- susurre, las luces repentinamente fueron apargadas y seguidamente solo se oyeron gritos

-vaya... vaya que bien se le ve encerrada y amarrada My lady

-sacame de aqui ¬¬

-tan pronto... mmmm... vamos maulle y la sacare... n_n

- Sebastián ¬¬

-pidalo por favor

-o_ó

-vamos My lady

-maldito demonio troglodita imbecil sacame de aqui... asi esta bien?

-¬¬ bueno seguramente para usted es eso pedir por favor- dijo sarcasticamente

-esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario- le dije mientras el quebraba los barrotes

-dudo que su vocabulario sea muy amplio- termino de decir sarcandome de la jaula, cortando la cuerda en mis manos y mis pies

-es increible el talento que tiene para que la capturen

-cierra la boca... vamonos de aqui

-ya llame a la policia asi que no tardaran en llegar

-bien con esto basta para el reporte de la reina- dije

-entonce vamonos- dijo tomendome en brazos y llevandome a saltos a la masion, al llegar a la puerta me bajo, abrio la puerta dandome el paso, Tanaka no estaba por ninguna parte...

-jojojo- segui la voz de su risa

-vaya Tanaka han pasado muchas cosas aqui ¿no?- dijo una segunda voz, me acerque a la sala y un hombre alto de cabello negro vestido de militar me miraba curioso

-Ciel?- pregunto

-ah... si?

-cuantos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que te vi- dijo levantandose del sofa acercandose a mi

-disculpe?

-claro, de seguro no me recuerdas, la ultima vez que me viste tenías apenas ocho años y ahora eres toda una señorita... soy el general Deirerich (n/a: bueno ese nombre los saque del manga, aparece hablando con el padre de ciel)

-cierto ha pasado mucho tiempo general- dije saludandolo

- eres bella como tu madre... pero no dejas de parecerte a Vincent

-si, siempre dicen que tengo mas rasgos de mi padre

-pero esos ojos, son identicos a los de Rachel

-gracias... y digame que lo trae por aqui?

-me gustaria hablar contigo

-claro vamos a mi estudio- le dije- Sebastián prepara té

-Entenido- subimos la escalera y entramos a la habitacion, yo me sente en el lugar que antiguamente le pertenecia a mi padre detras del gran escritorio, el general se sento frente a mi

-y digame?- dije, pero tres golpes anunciaron la llegada de Sebastián- pasa- dije, el entro con te y un par de bocadillos, y mientras servia el té

-y el es?- pregunto el general

-mi mayordomo

-y Tanaka?

-Tanaka ya es viejo, asi que decidi darle un poco de paz, contratando a otro mayordomo

-seguramente a Vincent le molestaria mucho que te atendiera un hombre Ciel

-eh?... ¿por que lo dice?

-Vincent era un celoso de primera, siempre quiso que te unieras a la iglesia y fueras monja

-¿monja?- pregunte ¬¬U

-asi nunca te casarias y segun él, nunca te alejarian de su lado

-eso es... ¬¬ _estupido- _pense- egoista

-si- dijo sonriendo como recordando viejos tiempos

-y su nombre?- pregunto

-Sebastián- respondio este haciendo una reverencia, para luego pasarle la taza de té

-y dime quien es el que te ayuda con los encargos de la reina?

-él- dije mientras bebía mi té

-entonces tambien debe escuchar nuestra conversacion- dijo a lo que lo mire confundida

-entonces de que trata su visita?

-primero hablemos de otra cosa- dijo sonriendo- dime la Condesa Phantomhive esta prometida

-pues si

-¿que?

-mi tía Frances hizo un compromiso con la familia Trancy

-oh Frances, claro ella intentaria mantener la linea Phantomhive

-eso creo

-entonces estas prometida a Alois Trancy ¿no es asi?

-exactamente

-de seguro Vincent en donde este odia a Frances

-o_ó

-tu padre nunca se llevó bien con el antiguo conde Trancy, se conocian bastante bien los "gustos" que tenía por los niños... ¿pero por lo que se el conde nunca llegó a tener hijos?

-y no los tiene, Alois fue adoptado por el Conde Trancy

-y tu estas prometida a él

-son solo piezas General, los Trancy gozan de grandes casas en Londres, sus jardines son muy conocidos

-oh entiendo, eres igual de codiciosa que tu padre, lo digo como cumplido, claro

-Gracias

-bien entonces vamos al tema

-eso es lo que espero con bastante curiosidad- dije a lo que el solo sonrio

-quiero hablarte... sobre tu padre, la reina, sus aliados y sus casos

**Fin del capi! **

**Y gracias por sus lindos reviews XD me gustaron mucho, y a casi todas les gusto la parte de los insultos y que puedo decir hasta yo me reia mientras los escribia y al final se me acaban los insultos XD pero pensaba en ciertas personas y salian solos XD**

**Bueno ojala les guste este capi y espero sus lindo reviews XD ahora me voy hacer el ultimo capi de... POR TI... SOLO POR TI XDDDDDDD**


	3. El antiguo perro de la reina

**Capítulo 3 **

**El antiguo perro de la reina **

-hablar de mi padre- pregunte confundida

-tu abuelo le puso muchas condiciones a tu padre para que pudiese asumir como perro de la reina

-¿condiciones?

-primero debía estar casado, debía terminar todos sus estudios y debía encontrar un mayordomo capaz de dar la vida por él y que le fuese fiel

-¿por qué tantas condiciones?

- tu abuelo no quería que continuase una vida así, el simplemente quería que tu padre fuese feliz con su novia, tu madre

-¿Por qué no quería que asumiera las responsabilidades de su apellido?

-porque tu abuelo no confiaba en la reina

- ¿mi padre?

-tu padre confiaba plenamente en la reina cuando recién ella le encomendó algunos casos después de la muerte de tu abuelo, solo lo hacía por el apellido, para mantener en alto su apellido. Después que naciste, no te niego que todos esperábamos que fueses un niño, el varón de Vincent, pero naciste tu, una hermosa niña

-claro y como no era lo que esperaban me dejaron en la casa de campo- le dije a lo que el sonrió nostálgico

-cientos de veces le dije a Vincent que si te mantenía escondida del mundo terminarías pensando así, pero él junto a Rachel respondían lo mismo "no quiero que la dañen, no quiero que desconfié de todo el mundo… quiero que sea feliz"… siempre todos cuando te veíamos te veías tan frágil, tan delicada sentíamos que debíamos protegerte de todo… pero mírate- dijo levantándose- eres toda una mujer y ya eres capaz de resolver los casos que la reina te de

-¿a qué viene todo esto general?

-… no quiero que sigas en este trabajo Ciel… tus padres tampoco lo querrían volviste, pero haz que sea para mejor, busca un futuro e intenta ser feliz- dijo finalmente acariciando mi mejilla a lo que yo solo sonreí

-lo siento general pero volví para que todos se enteraran que el único heredero de los Phantomhive es una mujer… la niña que escondieron del mundo

-… entiendo que diga lo que diga no cambiaras de opinión

-me alegro que lo entienda general

-bueno entonces será hora de que me retire, debes dormir- dijo revolviendo mi cabello- se que no cambiaras de opinión pero piensa lo que te digo

-no se preocupe general – dije levantándome

-no te preocupes por dejarme en la salida, conozco el camino y quiero hablar unos segundos con Tanaka

-está bien… y le podrías decir a Tanaka que lo espero en mi habitación

-claro- dijo para finalmente salir

-bien Sebastián puedes retirarte a tu habitación

-y usted ojou-sama

-esperare a Tanaka

-bueno si no tiene nada más que hacer me hicieron llegar esta carta- dijo sacando un sobre de su pecho, la tome y en el sello había una araña

-no puede ser… ¿Por qué diablos me la entregas ahora?

-léala primero ojou-sama- lo mire desconfiada y abrí la carta

_Querida Ciel:_

_Espero que estés bien y Sebastián te haya sido útil… en modo _

_De disculpa de mi falta anterior de ir y salir de inmediato de tu casa_

_Mañana pasare por allá_

_Para hablarte de unos delicados temas y pasar el resto de _

_La tarde a tu lado _

_Atentamente _

_Alois Trancy.- _

-¿a quién le pide consejos para escribir sus cartas?

_-_es más que obvio ojou-sama… aunque por la brevedad de la carta de seguro la escribió algo… rápido- no sé si fui yo pero lo ultimo sonó algo bastante pervertido, moví mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos

-¿sabes a qué hora llegara?

-saldrá de la mansión Trancy a las 2 de la tarde, aquí estará cerca de las 3:30 o 4:00 pm

-de seguro vendrá a llevarte con él- dije sonriendo apoyándome completamente en el respaldo de mi silla

-¿Qué es lo que hará?

-ya lo veras mañana… entra- dije ya que del otro lado tocaban la puerta

-ojou-sama vamos a prepararla para dormir

-claro Tanaka – respondí levantándome y saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndome con Tanaka a donde por fin pudiese descansar y quitarme este odioso vestido rosa

-es hora de despertar ojou-sama- oí una voz llamarme mientras las cortinas se abrían dejando que el sol me diera de lleno en la cara

-tengo sueño Tanaka – dije volteándome y tapándome completamente la cara

-Tiene mucho trabajo hoy- ¿por qué diablos la voz de Tanaka se escuchaba más joven?

-solo 10 minutos más, solo 10 minutos

-oh vamos ojou-sama, tiene que levantarse e intentar huir de nuevo de su prometido- dijo aquella voz _(n/a: increíblemente sexy XD),_ cerca de mi oído susurrando aquellas palabras

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES TROGLODITA PERVERTIDO?- le grite mientras me arrinconaba en mi cama, tapando con la sabana mi poca y desarreglada ropa _(n/a: bueno como todas podemos ver que el pijama de Ciel es una camisa, en esta versión es la misma… del mismo tamaño, es por eso que Ciel se cubre)_

-buenos días, para su te matutino prepare Earl grey con biscochos integrales

-¿integrales?-pregunte aun en la misma posición

-claro

-por qué no me traes algo de chocolate?

-es inapropiado que una dama consuma tanto chocolate

-vete al diablo con tus inapropiados… quiero mi chocolate- dije mirándolo

-… ojou-sama aún es temprano

-pues acostúmbrate- dije tomando la taza de té que me ofrecía, obviamente arreglando un poco mi camisa de dormir-… por cierto invite a los niños de un orfanato… deberás preparar algo para su visita

-claro… ¿Cuándo vendrán?

-… esta tarde- dije bebiendo mi té

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián pov <strong>

Esta tarde, aparte de ser una mocosa caprichosa, mimada y…. esta tarde viene un orfanato completo a la mansión y quiere que prepare algo, me mantengo en silencio mirándola, ella solo bebe su té inocentemente

-¿Qué hará con la visita del conde Trancy?

-de eso me encargo yo… tu preocúpate de los niños- dijo terminando así su té, entregándome la taza

-está bien ojou-sama

-llama a Tanaka o Maylene

-antes de eso entendiendo que no quiera que la ayude a vestirse… pero dejara que ellos vean el sello del contrato- le dije sonriendo y apuntando se pecho ella me miro al principio con duda en sus ojos y desconfiada bajo la vista, viendo que los primeros tres botones de su camisa de dormir estaban abiertos… debo decir que tenerla arrinconada en su cama, su cabello revuelto, sonrojada, con su camisa desabotonada y sus labios una tanto… deseables…

-pervertido- me dijo arreglándose

-bien debe tomar su baño ojos ojou-sama

-pues llama a Maylene

-ella salió temprano al mercado y Tanaka se siente un poco… indispuesto- dijo recordando cómo este antes de venir se había desinflado

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Tanaka?- pregunto

-… se… desinflo- dije

-¿Qué?

-pues… está dormido- le dije extrañado, si generalmente lo hacía ¿no?... ella solo miro sus manos y eso… eso fue una sonrisa –preparare su baño – dije dirigiéndome a cuarto de baño

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel pov <strong>

Sebastián entro al baño… Tanaka no estará siendo demasiado confiado, que dejar que este idiota me de mi baño, salió del baño a los segundos después, no sé cómo demonios hace todo tan rápido

-está listo- dijo ofreciéndome su mano

-tu… tu me darás mi baño- dije mirándolo desconfiada

-claro a menos que quiera que llame a Bard o Finny

-realmente no sé que es mejor- dije sarcástica mientras tomaba su mano

-no tiene otra mejor opción Ojou-sama – entramos al baño y podía encontrar un agradable olor rosas, y mis sales, la bañera estaba llena de burbujas, exactamente como a mí me gusta- es de su agrado?- pregunto

-estoy segura que puedes hacerlo mejor- dije acercándome a la bañera

-lo hare mejor a la próxima- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora si me permite- dijo ubicándose frente a mi

-es tu trabajo ¿no?- le respondí intentando continuar igual que siempre, no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa, cuando delicadamente tomo mi cabello y lo dejo hacia atrás, para comenzar a desabotonar lentamente… muy lentamente mi camisa de dormir, definitivamente no pude mantener el ritmo de mi respiración normal y menos cuando finalmente deslizo mi camisa por mis hombros, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él, me dio su mano en señal de ayuda para entrar en la bañera… en donde al fin me sentí un poco lejos de su penetrante mirada, comenzó lavando mi cabello y continuo por mi espalda, suavemente con la esponja mis brazos y cada una de mi piernas, cuando estaba lista me ayudo a salir cubriéndome con una toalla, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, me ayudo a vestirme y peinarme… bajamos y en el comedor estaba listo mi desayuno y efectivamente Tanaka estaba desinflado durmiendo pero con su taza de té en sus manos

-con su permiso preparare todo lo de esta tarde ojou-sama

-claro y en cuanto llegue Alois dile que vaya a mi escritorio

-entendido- dijo y salió, en cuanto termine mi desayuno me fui directo a mi habitación entre firmas y papeles se me fue gran parte de la mañana… hasta que sentí que… moriría de inanición y llame a Sebastián

-tengo hambre, tráeme algo dulce

-no puedo, Tanaka me dijo que usted debería dejar de consumir azúcar, no es propio de una dama

-mi cerebro no funciona sin azúcar además estos papeles me están dando dolor de cabeza y me estoy empezando a enojar

-O-ojou sama

-que ocurre Maylene, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques ante de entrar

-lo- lo siento pero el joven Trancy acaba de llegar

-no dijiste que llegaría más tarde?- le pregunte a Sebastián

-así debía ser

-dile a Tanaka que los traiga- le dije a Maylene- Sebastián tu vete a preparar lo de esta tarde

- entendido – dijo saliendo finalmente de la habitación y a los pocos minutos Tanaka entro con Alois y Claude

-Ciel tanto tiempo- dijo Alois con su gran sonrisa

-Alois- dije- toma asiento y dime que te trae por aquí?- le pregunte mientras Tanaka preparaba té

-vengo a visitarte, por cierto no vi a Sebastián al entrar

-claro que no está haciendo un par de cosas que le encargue- dije mientras recibía mi taza de té por parte de Tanaka- si ya terminaste Tanaka puedes retirarte- el no dijo nada solo hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-también vengo a decirte que vengo por Sebastián… lo necesito

-sabia que venias por eso, pero Alois me temo que esta vez Sebastián no se irá contigo

-¿Qué?- pregunto ensombreciendo su mirada y cambiado completamente su semblante

-lo que oyes- dije apoyándome en el respaldo de mi silla- Sebastián se queda

-no puede Ciel Sebastián se va conmigo

-el único demonio con que tienes un contrato es Claude, no creí que realice tan mal su trabajo como para necesitar a Sebastián ¿o sí?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-dejémonos de mentiras Alois, se que tienes un contrato con ese demonio y el te pertenece pero Sebastián no

- Sebastián no le pertenece a nadie

- es ahí en donde te equivocas- le dije y el solo me miro confundido- Sebastián me pertenece

-pruébalo, para tu información querida los demonios no hacen tratos con mujeres, son poco confiables – dijo levantándose

-pero este sí, y créeme que lo que menos me interesa es que me creas- le dije mirándolo, el solo sonrió su risa se volvió cada vez más molesta

- perdiste 10 años de ese demonio Ciel y ahora no será el día en que lo tendrás- dijo sacando un cuchillo… ¿intentando amenazarme?

-… que sepas eso no es algo que vaya a preguntar, pero no juegues con eso Alois

-crees que no se usarla, sabes que Claude es un demonio y puede matar a cada uno de tus sirvientes… así no habrá testigos- dijo acercándose a mi aun con el cuchillo en sus manos, solo lo mire con una sonrisa sarcástica, tomando el arma del cajón de mi escritorio abierto apuntando directo a su pecho, Claude intento moverse pero Sebastián apareció detrás deteniéndolo con… mi cuchillería de plata

-no interrumpas a mi ama- dijo

-bien Alois ya que podemos hablar tranquilamente, primero; hablaras con mi tía y le dirás que no quieres continuar con nuestro compromiso, segundo te iras de la ciudad y ojala del país, tercero no volverás atravesarte en mi vida ¿entendido?, te dejare vivir como quieras pero desaparecerás de mi vista

-si no lo hago…

-si no lo haces- interrumpí- divulgare que tú no eres hijo legitimo del conde Trancy que no eras más que otro de los niños que él llevaba a su mansión para cumplir sus… enfermos gustos

-nadie te creerá

-conocí al conde Trancy en una de las fiestas que me llevo mi predecesor, un tipo repugnante que no tenía hijos… todos lo saben pero todos temen decirlo, pero yo no, soy hija legitima y heredera de los Phantomhive, perros de la reina, ¿dime es tu palabra contra la mía?

-eres una mujer

-que conoce a la reina en persona, que todo mundo sabe que ahora yo me hago cargo de la reina, tú no eres más que una pequeña araña en mi camino

-vamos Ciel somos iguales, ambos pasamos por lo mismo

-te equivocas no me compares contigo

-tus padres fueron asesinados, los míos también la villa fue incendiada al igual que tu mansión… no somos tan diferentes- de pronto se escucho una fuerte explosión afuera, haciendo que me distrajera por unos segundos, los que Alois aprovecho para acercarse a mi e intentar lanzarme el cuchillo, el que fue detenido por dos dedos de Sebastián

-no dejaría que algo tan sucio tocara a My lady- dijo mirando Alois lanzando nuevamente el cuchillo en su dirección el que también fue detenido por Claude

-está bien Ciel, me alejare… pero no te olvides que también tengo a un demonio de mi lado- dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta

-lo quiero muerto Sebastián

-¿quiere que yo lo haga?- me pregunto

-no deja darme ese gusto, solo me ayudaras a que ninguno de ellos dos lo sepa

-entendido- dijo frente a mí haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-… ¿puedo confiar en y Sebastián?

-solo ordénelo y seré su más fiel sirviente- dijo sonriendo

-esta es una orden Sebastián, tu solo tú no te alejaras de mi lado y me serás siempre fiel, sin importar que

-Yes my fair lady- dijo con perfecto ingles, no me queda otra que acostumbrarme a esa frase

-ahora puedes ir y continuar con lo que estabas haciendo y llama a Tanaka

-claro- dijo finalmente para salir de la habitación, Tanaka llego a los minutos después

- me llamo ojou-sama

-si, Tanaka Sebastián de hoy en adelante trabajara para nosotros, no se irá el ahora trabajara para mi

-gran decisión ojou-sama… yo ya estoy viejo no cree que ahora el debe ser…

-no crees que estas confiando demasiado en la gente

-el es joven, es fuerte y la acompaño en uno de los casos para la reina no?

-eso lo pensare Tanaka, avísale a los demás

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián pov <strong>

-al fin termine- dije satisfecho mirando el salón lleno de estatuas de chocolate y muchas golosinas, definitivamente los niños quedaran encantados, salí del salón cerrando la puerta para ir a la cocina, Bard ya la había hecho explotar una vez en la mañana y no quería que la cena explotara nuevamente, al menos el almuerzo ya fue servido ahora solo debía esperar a que llegaran los niños, en la cocina estaban todos al parecer Tanaka les había informado algo

-Sebastián, felicidades

-por que?

- trabajaras para la mansión de ahora en adelante

-oh, si la señorita hablo con el joven Trancy y el no opuso resistencia

-al fin no vendrá mas Claude-san- dijo Finny

-¿Por qué?

-era un tanto estricto, a la señorita le desagradaba

-dejen de hablar así- dijo Tanaka- Sebastián tu prepararas la bienvenida de los niños del orfanato

-esta lista en el salón

-podemos verla?- dijo Finny con baba en su boca

-claro- dijo levantando una ceja, todos se dirigieron al salón

-increíble es…es como una ciudad de chocolate- dijeron Maylene y Finny

-aunque Sebastián- dijo Bard- eso no será un poco aterrador- dijo apuntando en dirección al conde en su caballo de chocolate, mire en esa dirección y el conde… no tenía cabeza, no pude evitar que me saliera un tic en el ojo, de seguro fue cierta persona egoísta y caprichosa amante del chocolate, Sali en dirección al escritorio de la ama y señora de esta mansión, abrí la puerta sin golpear y efectivamente la cabeza hecha a detalle del conde… estaba agonizando, le faltaba la mitad de su cabeza

-o-ojou-sama… no debe robar comida

-no lo robe estaba en el salón de MI mansión por lo tanto es mío- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio… es increíble donde vine a caer una ama egoísta, ególatra, sarcástica y casi sin ningún decoro de educación… pero sin duda será una alma deliciosa

**Fin del capi!**

**Se que debería subir la conti de "por ti, solo por ti" pero créanme me estoy tomando mi tiempo para que quede perfecta y del gusto de todos así que no desesperen recuerden que es el ultimo capi y quiero que les guste… aunque también espero que este fic tenga una buena aceptación aunque así como vamos parece que no es muy del agrado de todos, como avance de esta historia les puedo decir que aquí ocurrirá todo lo que no ocurrió en el otro fic (por ti, solo por ti¨) y bueno por qué? Porque tenía tantas ideas que me era imposible ponerlas todas y definitivamente estarán aquí, como por ejemplo el matrimonio de Ciel con otro hombre XDDDDD ojala les guste tanto como el otro XD **

**Bueno solo eso les dire XDDD espero sus reviews =) **


	4. El Engaño de la Reina

**Minna-san gracias por sus reviews, ojala les guste este capi que lo hice en vez de estudiar para un examen de contabilidad de la universidad XD… espero y les guste y dejen sus cariñosos reviews que me animan a continuarlos. Bueno este capi es uno de los que quise incluir en mi otro Fic "por ti solo por ti" pero por la trama era un tanto complicado… bueno ahora con el fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV <strong>

**El engaño de la reina **

**Ciel pov**

Iba molesta, no decir que iba molesta era poco, el demonio que tengo por sirviente intentaba aguantarse la risa y burlarse de mí… es increíble que sea tan idiota, es increíble que quiera cumplir los caprichos de _su majestad… _si la tuviese en frente ni siquiera dudaría en darle un tiro, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de asesinar. La reina me habían encomendado en una de sus cartas visitar el norte de Londres, el cual es un lugar alejado de todo, bastante desierto, las pocas personas que allí vivían eran simples campesinos, pero en la carta la reina me informaba que esa gente estaba en su contra… pero al cruzar un par de palabras, no eran más que gente criada para agradecer a la tierra lo que ella les proveer, amantes de su majestad Victoria… claramente ese no era el problema lo que realmente me molesta es que al salir del pequeño pueblo unos asaltantes hicieron añicos mi carruaje, Sebastián les dio su merecido dejándolos en una pila de 15 hombres golpeados , rogaron clemencia diciendo que la reina los había enviado a matarme, su mayordomo Grey les había pagado bastante bien así que me atacaron.

Así que me he quedado sin carruaje, humillada por la reina y el maldito sirviente que tengo se ríe de mi desdicha.

-My lady por favor no se apresure estos caminos- dijo tomándome de la cintura elevándome antes de caer en un profundo agujero

-es de noche y no tengo tus reflejos

-y claramente no tengo su temperamento My lady

-que no me llames así- le dije desde hace un tiempo dejo de usar el típico Ojou-sama, para comenzar a llamarme My lady, debo decir que era un tanto incomodo… seguimos caminando el me llevaba como si fuese cualquier animal a un lado, tomándome de mi cintura, colgando.

Caminamos unos metros hasta que unos murmullos llamaron mi atención

-¿Quién puede andar a esta hora y por aquí?- pregunte a Sebastián

-no creo que anden en las mismas condiciones que nosotros

-cierra la boca y vamos a ver

-la curiosidad es peligrosa My lady

-¿para qué demonios estás tú entonces?- le dije con sarcasmo

-está muy ofensiva My lady- dijo de la misma forma sarcástica, finalmente nos dirigimos al lugar del origen de los murmullos, escondidos tras unos arbustos, vimos como una cantidad de hombres se acercaban a una cueva, detrás de ellos hombres vestidos de negro, similares a Sebastián

-¿Qué es esto Sebastián?

-será mejor que nos marchemos My lady- susurro Sebastián, no sé por qué, pero eso me asusto, nunca lo había visto titubear de esa manera, pero una suave voz me llamaba del interior de la cueva, una suave y gentil voz, salí de entre los arbustos que estaba escondida, para responder a ese dulce llamado, sentí como Sebastián me tomaba de mi brazo izquierdo deteniendo mi camino, me detuve y él aprovecho para ubicarse frente a mí y detener cualquier tipo de movimiento, pero la voz se hizo más fuerte, Sebastián cayó sobre sus rodillas, con una de sus manos en el piso y otra en su cabeza, lo pase de largo, mire a mi alrededor y todo era igual personas revolcándose del dolor en el piso y otras entrando en la cueva.-

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián pov.<strong>

No puede ser verdad, venir a este lugar, este día y a esta hora, no podía ser posible… el único día del año que ese demonio consume las almas de personas que ya tienen un contrato, solo escuchan su llamado las almas que son más deseadas por los demonios y claro la de Mi señorita era una de ellas, los humanos presentes poco a poco se van acercando al inicio de su perdición, Bhuel, demonio que se alimenta de las esencias de los humanos cada 10 años, el día 12 del mes 7. Luego de que deja de aclamar en esa voz tan repugnante y desesperante para los demonios, nos da la entrada, y lo primero que vemos son una cantidad increíble de tentáculos, estos no nos atacan al contrario nos abren paso, ya más adentro de la cueva fuimos capaces de ver a cada uno de nuestros amos, me acerque a mi señorita… su piel estaba rasgada, sus labios con heridas y partidos, su piel reseca y su cara vez mas pálida, sus ropas hecha trizas… tome su rostro con mis dos manos, en el vano intento de traerla de vuelta, cerré los ojos y entre en su sueño.

Bhuel, se involucra con el tortuoso pasado de cada uno de los humanos que ya posee un contrato con un demonio, los vuelve al pasado mostrándoles lo que ocurrirá si ellos nunca hubiesen pasado "por ese día" y se alimenta de la falsa esencia de sus alucinantes esperanzas, finalmente logro entrar en el sueño de mi señorita, primero comienzo a ver su sueño no soy parte de él… ella aun duerme

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Pov <strong>

Tengo sueño, me siento cansada, pero puedo sentir las suaves sábanas de seda de mi habitación, acariciando mi piel.

-Señorita Phantomhive es hora de despertar – sentí la voz de mi fiel mayordomo, suave pero firme

-Tanaka- murmure con pereza

-sus padres la esperan a desayunar, ya vienen sus damas a vestirla, así que este lista

-claro Tanaka- dije sentándome en mi cama, no sé porque pero me dio la impresión de que no era así como me despertaba, no era esa voz la que me hablaba cada mañana, no sé porque me sentía extraña al saber que mi padre y mi madre me esperaban a desayunar…- mire mis manos y observe mi pecho, sintiendo que falta algo, finalmente llegan mis damas de compañía listas con mis ropas, me ayudan a levantarme de mi cama y comienzan a vestirme, olvidaba mencionarlo, pero mi padre "celoso" me había contratado 5 damas que atendieran todo lo que deseara, salgo lista de mi habitación al comedor en donde me esperan a desayunar, Tanaka me prepara mi silla y me ayuda

-buenos días- susurro, no sé porque pero me siento extraña

-buenos días cariño- responde con un dulce tono de voz mi madre

-buenos días hija- respondió mi padre sonriéndome, desayunamos, mis padres mantuvieron un conversación un tanto difícil de seguir, no entendí de que hablaban, esto era como una extraña pesadilla

Al terminar de desayunar mi padre se levanto y yo quede con mi madre en la mesa

-recuerdas que vendrá hoy tu tía para alistarnos para la fiesta de esta noche

-¿fiesta?- pregunte confundida

-ciel- murmuro- se que no te gustan este tipo de eventos pero prometimos que iríamos, hasta tu padre nos acompañara

-… no digo que no quiera ir, solo… solo que no lo recordaba

-entonces comienza hacer memoria porque aun tenemos que prepararnos y recuerda que es seguro que vaya tu prometido

-¿prometido?

-Dios, Ciel que te ocurre, Tanaka diles a las damas de Ciel que la acompañen a su habitación hasta que llegue Ann y comencemos a prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche

-si señora- dijo Tanaka haciendo una leve reverencia

-con tu permiso madre- susurre, me levante y salí del comedor en compañía de Tanaka

-¿se siente bien señorita?

-… me siento extraña Tanaka, no sé lo que me ocurre

-solo descanse señorita que tiene un largo día por delante

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-en su oficina, está atendiendo sus deberes con la reina

-iré a verlo- y fui en camino contrario a mi habitación, golpee dos veces la puerta, escuche pase y entre

-Ciel- me dijo al verme- ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla

-no papá solo venía a verte- susurre un tanto indecisa

-¿Qué ocurre?

-nada – sonreí- dime ¿en que estas trabajando esta vez?

-la reina está preocupada de unos extraños sucesos de combustión humana

-¿combustión humana?

-sí, pero eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte

Sin saber por qué, no lo sé, pero me pareció conocido, así como un dejá vú, combustión humana… por qué me parecía familiar, por qué sentía que antes había estado en sentada en esa silla con cartas de la reina dirigidas a mí

-¿no crees que tengo que familiarizarme con eso, para el día en que tu no estés padre?

-claro que no, el día en que yo muera, morirán los servicios de los Phantomhive para la reina

-¿Por qué?

-porque tu no lo harás

-no me crees capaz

-Ciel, eres una señorita y como tal no debes involucrarte en estas cosas

-pero padre, déjame demostrarte que soy capaz

-no Ciel- dijo masajeando su sien- mientras yo viva tu NUNCA te harás cargo de los casos de la reina, con suerte permitiré que te encargues de la administración de las empresas… entiéndelo eres una mujer

-¿y por ser mujer me crees inferior a ti, por ser mujer crees que no seré capaz de ayudarte con la reina?

-Ciel, de verdad no quiero pelear, por favor ve a tu habitación

-así arreglas todo verdad, padre

-Ciel, no vamos a empezar de nuevo con esto

-pero dime papá, dime ¿Por qué?, dame solo una razón

-no entenderás razones, pero Ciel que te quede claro tu nunca… nunca- me dijo enfadado, no le dije nada solo me voltee

-lamento no haber nacido varón Padre, lamento no haber sido el hombre que deseabas- dije y Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta fuertemente, ¿Por qué él pensaba que podía ser tan inútil, por qué no me da una oportunidad para demostrarle que soy capaz?

Me recosté nuevamente en mi cama durante el resto de la mañana, hasta que suavemente tocaron mi puerta, _pase, _y lentamente entraron mi tía y mi madre

-Ciel, supe que volviste a pelear con tu padre- me dijo mi madre, mientras se sentaba en mi cama y me acariciaba la cabeza- no debes enfadarte con él, él no quiere que te ocurra nada malo

-pero ¿Por qué no me deja hacerme cargo de las responsabilidades de ser de esta familia?

-ese trabajo es muy pesado Ciel, tú debes encontrar un hombre que te proteja, la damas están hechas de azúcar y de todas las cosas lindas que hay, así ellos nos protegen- dijo la Tía Ann

-estás diciendo que debemos ser sumisas – dije mirándola

-claro que no, dije debemos "parecer" que necesitamos que nos protejan y ya arriba el ánimo que debemos prepararnos y empezaremos por ti

Esas mujeres me dejaron sin ropas, me arreglaron el cabello y finalmente me comenzaron a vestir, un vestido en tonos rosas, con un sombrero del mismo color lleno de rosas

-mira Ciel que linda te ves, para ser tu primera fiesta de mascaras estas preciosa- dijo mi madre

-te ves tan adorable- dijo mi tía, no sé porque pero este vestido, me daba la impresión de ya haberlo usado… pero eso era imposible mi madre mando hacerlo a Francia, con Nina

-bien Ciel esta perfecta, por cierto esta es la máscara que utilizaras cariño- dijo mi madre, mostrándome un antifaz del mismo color que el vestido, con el detalle de una pluma un poco más oscura, mi madre y mi tía se fueron a arreglar, mi comida fue llevada a mi habitación y ya a las 6.30 estábamos todos listos, salimos en el carruaje manejado por Tanaka, la fiesta era en uno de los palacios de la reina, lo invitados eran solamente conocidos por ella, al llegar el primero el bajar fue mi padre, para luego ayudar a bajar a mi madre, mi tía y finalmente a mí, aun seguía molesto y yo igual así que ninguno de los dos cedía

En el interior estaba atestado de gente mi padre se acerco hablar con alguno de sus amigos nosotras nos acercamos la Tía Frances

-Ciel!- me dijo Lizzy al verme- que lindo vestido, te ves preciosa

-si, Lizzy gracias tu también te ves muy bien- le dije mientras me entretenía viendo su antifaz naranja

Luego de la pequeña recepción todos pasamos a los grandes comedores, de la reina, ella se encontraba al fondo del salón con sus mayordomos, y junto su hijo, no recuerdo como se llama, me senté junto a mis padres, observando a mi alrededor, la gente sonriendo, charlando de sus aventuras… malditos nobles buenos para nada, pensé masajeando mi sien, no me gustan estos eventos cínicos que hace la nobleza, no tienen nada más importante que hacer, miro hacia el lado contrario de la reina, a otro lado del salón está lleno de hombres, hablando seguramente de ¿mujeres?, ¿negocios?... ¿cosas sin sentido?... pero aparte de eso unos ojos llaman mi atención un hombre alto, vestido de negro, cabello del mismo color y a pesar de la distancia tiene una penetrante miraba rubí… unos imponentes ojos rojos, está mirando hacia acá, pero no creo que me este mirando a mi… mantengo su mirada, si definitivamente me mira… sus ojos son… son hermosos, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, el me sonríe… sentí un calor en mis mejillas, de seguro estoy sonrojada y agradezco tener el antifaz cubriendo mis mejillas, de forma nerviosa le respondo la sonrisa

-a quien le sonríes Ciel?- pregunto mi madre, mirando en la dirección en la que yo miraba

-a nadie madre, solo pensaba

-tu pensabas y sonreías…. No me lo creo- después de un intercambio de palabras con mas personas de la mesa, comenzaron a servir el gran banquete, que puedo decir, no me pareció delicioso, tenía la lejana sensación que había comido mejores platos, aunque mejores platos que los chef de la reina lo dudo, después de la comida y una agotadora conversación de negocios con los nobles más ricos de Londres, nos levantamos para pasar al otro salón, en donde todos comenzarían a bailar, me aleje de mi familia y me fue a la mesa de dulces… Dios cuanto chocolate, fuentes de ese delicioso manjar, chocolates en barra y de todas las variedades… pero vamos soy una dama y una dama no puede comer dulces a la vista de todos y menos chocolate, no es propio de una dama comerlo… pero… no voy a poder soportarlo, se ve delicioso

-¿no cree que se ve delicioso todo esto… My lady?- susurro una voz en mi oído asustándome, me voltee y mi lado estaba el hombre vestido de negro con un antifaz, escondiendo esa roja y seductora mirada

-… usted es?

-disculpe mi descortesía My lady, Sebastián Michaelis- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola- para servirle- termino provocándome un escalofrió

-… Ciel Phantomhive- le dije haciéndole una reverencia con la cabeza-

-Un placer conocer a la famosa pero oculta hija de los Phantomhive

-¿me conoce?

-como no hacerlo- dijo sonriendo dulcemente- y dígame no sabe que chocolate tomar

-no me gusta el chocolate

-no me diga, se pierde un muy delicioso chocolate- dijo llevándose a la boca el que estoy segura es mi favorito

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián pov<strong>

Nunca creí que diría eso, ojala hubiese dicho eso cuando me envió a las 3 de la mañana a suiza por un poco de su chocolate favorito, que es justamente el que acabo de probar, sinceramente me es gracioso ver a mi señorita así, tan femenina, tan educada, dejando de lado sus sarcasmos e ironías… seré capaz de lograrlo… para sacarla de esta alucinación tengo que hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí sin la necesidad de ese contrato, darle a entender que cumpliría cualquiera de sus caprichos… y ahora como esta la única forma es… enamorándola

-déjeme recomendarle un chocolate, que estoy seguro será de su agrado- dije mirándola, ella solo puso una expresión de confusión, tome el ultimo chocolate que ella me había pedido, cuando aun estábamos en la mansión me llamo cerca de las 4 de la mañana y me dijo "Sebastián quiero comer chocolate amargo", se lo ofrecí, ella lo tomo desconfiada y lo probo, pude notar la excitación al probar tan delicioso chocolate, sin duda era de las personas que amaban el chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel pov<strong>

Por Dios estaba delicioso, me encantaba el chocolate amargo, pero vamos Ciel contrólate, no puedes devorar la mesa completa y menos devorar la fuente de chocolate que estaba frente a nosotros

-¿desea probar más?

-no gracias, no es propio de una señorita- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, el solamente sonrió

-esa en una gran respuesta, para una dama como usted señorita Phantomhive

-eso fue alguna clase de sarcasmo señor Michaelis

-claro que no, My lady- dijo sonriendo, poco a poco comenzó a escucharse un vals- me concedería esta pieza Mi señorita- susurro haciendo una leve reverencia tendiendo su mano para que la tomara

-déjeme decirle que no es uno de mis fuertes el baile- dije tomando su mano con desconfianza

-no se preocupe la guiare bien- dijo finalmente guiándome a la pista de baile, llegamos al centro y la gente comenzó a mirarnos y algunos a rodearnos, el me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo fuertemente, comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la melodía mientras yo lo seguía

* * *

><p><strong>POV general<strong>

**-**la gente se está amontonando Ann- dijo Rachel la hermana mayor, comentándole a Madame Red que estaba a su lado

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo?... ¿Rachel vamos a ver?

-¡si!

-por que deben saber todo lo que ocurre?- pregunto Vincent

-ohh vamos cariño- dijo Rachel volteándose, Angelina permaneció mirando a la multitud de gente, hasta que un tipo alto se movió y le permitió observar lo que ocurría… solo sonrió pícaramente, pensando _si que te lo tenias escondido Ciel, siempre dices que odias bailar y mírate ahora bailando con un gallardo hombre vestido de negro bailando las melodías de moda_, se volteo a donde estaba su hermana y su cuñado

-pero miren a quien miran todos- dijo irónicamente, ambos se voltearon

-¡CIEL!- dijeron ambos sorprendidos, y los tres se acercaron a mirar, Ciel junto a ese alto hombre de negro, eran los únicos que bailaban, todos los demás los miraban mientras el guiaba a Ciel, al ritmo de la música que cada vez aumentaba, Ciel daba vueltas alrededor de ese hombre, mi querida hermana miraba ensimismada como su hija por primera vez se veía disfrutar de algo, mientras que mi cuñado esta que se come las uñas de celos, su pequeña hija está siendo el centro de atención y poco a poco deseada por los hombres, finalmente la melodía está en su fin, y con dos vueltas ese hombre la acerca a él quedando con una de las piernas de Ciel en la cintura de él y las manos de ese hombre terminan en la diminuta cintura de mi sobrina, aferrando como queriendo que no se le escapara… automáticamente todos aplauden, Ciel se ve sorprendida y ruborizada, ese hombre la toma de la mano y salen de la multitud de gente

-Sí que es linda la hija de los Phantomhive- se oyó un murmullo

-y baila de maravilla- afirmo otra voz

- pero está comprometida

-con quien?- preguntaron dos voces al unisonó

-no lo se, pero por lo que dicen su prometido esta en parís y son muy pocas veces las que se ven

-… si yo fuera su prometido no la dejaría sola… en especial con alguien como él rondándola- dijo un joven señalando con la mirada al hombre que le pasaba un vaso de jugo a la señorita Phantomhive

-¿lo conoces?

-claro que si

-su familia es famosa en estados unidos… aunque nunca creí que el viniera por aquí, ¿me pregunto que hará en Londres?

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Pov <strong>

Estaba cansada, olvide mi asma, pero sí que bailaba bien ese hombre, que me estaba pasando un vaso de jugo

-debo mencionar My lady que baila muy bien

-bueno… creo que también debo darle crédito, Señor Michaelis- le respondí sonriéndole, el solo me miro sorprendido

-Ciel- mi madre, mi padre y mi tía se acercaban

-Madre- susurre

-Ciel, al fin te encontramos… - dijo mi madre llegando a mi lado

-y quien es…?- pregunto molesto mi padre

-lo siento déjenme presentarlos, Señor Michaelis le presento a mi Padre Vincent Phantomhive, Mi madre Rachel Phantomhive- dije señalándolos- y mi TÍA Angelina Bennett- dije asiendo énfasis en Tía, nunca le gusto que le llamara así y menos delante de un hombre tan apuesto como lo es este señor- madre, padre, Tía el señor Sebastián Michaelis

-un placer conocerlos- dijo el haciendo una leve reverencia

-el placer es todo nuestro- dijeron mi madre y mi tía

-he escuchado de usted Michaelis, en Estados Unidos su familia es reconocida en especial su padre... Lucius Michaelis

-también eh escuchado de su grandeza Señor Phantomhive y si me permite decirlo tiene una familia encantadora

-lo sé y claro que se lo permito

-y… dígame que hace tan lejos de su hogar… está buscando… algo- dijo Madame Red picaronamente

-los rumores dicen que las bellezas inglesas son insuperables- le dijo mirándola de la misma forma

-bien Sebastián entonces hablemos de negocios- le dijo mi padre

-me encantaría – respondió el- con su permiso le dijo a mi madre y tia, mientras que a mi se me acerco, sin que lo viera mi padre- lamentablemente no podremos seguir bailando…. My lady

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capi!<strong>

**Siglos sin actualizar y siglos tratando de hacer este capi XD **

**Buenos aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ojala les guste, tal vez no se entienda mucho o tal vez si pero eso lo veremos con sus lindos reviews XD**

…**. Antes de que se me olvide intentare hacer un Epilogo del Fic "POR TI SOLO POR TI" ya que tantos reviews se merecen un extra XD**

**Sayo! **


	5. Torpe

_bien Sebastián entonces hablemos de negocios- le dijo mi padre_

_-me encantaría – respondió el- con su permiso le dijo a mi madre y tia, mientras que a mi se me acerco, sin que lo viera mi padre- lamentablemente no podremos seguir bailando…. My lady_

* * *

><p><em>Ciel Pov<em>

-esta maldita fiesta duraba cerca de 3 días… días que nos debíamos quedar en el castillo de la reina….

-Ciel!, Dios niña como lo hiciste para encontrar a un hombre así

-¿conseguir?... Madame Red solo bailamos

-… ¬¬ ahora me llamas Madame Red... Siendo que hace un rato me llamaste tía… mocosa

-ni modo, Madre ya me voy a mi habitación…

-estas cansada?

-un poco y ya sabes que no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente

-lo sé, cariño, está bien vete a tu cuarto

-ahora no te gustan los lugares con mucha gente… hace un rato no se noto

-buenas noches tía ¬¬U

Me hice paso entre la gente tratando de llegar a los dormitorios, a la entrada mis damas de compañía me esperaban para indicarme cual sería mi habitación… siempre he querido sentir lo que es ser libre, sin protocolos, sin normas que cumplir, sin los negocios de por medio… ser una persona sin preocupaciones ni deberes… o como eso es imposible… demostrarle a mi padre que soy capaz de cumplir sus expectativas…

Las damas de compañía me dejaron sola en mi habitación bastante amplia debo decir, me asome a la ventana ya la luna estaba bastante alta… no había tanto ruido, todo estaba tranquilo, Salí hacia el balcón con mi bata de seda blanca y el cabello atado en una coleta alta… ¿Qué pasaría si yo desapareciera?... ¿o si mis padres no estuvieran?... ¿Qué seria Yo?...

-una dama como usted no debiese estar así... siendo tan tarde My Lady

-Señor Michaelis- susurre mirando hacia abajo- ya término la conversación con mi padre

-sí, hace unos momentos termino y debo decir que su padre es un experto en negocios

-bueno esa es la reputación de un Phantomhive ¿no?

- entonces eso es lo que hará usted… Como la futura Sucesora- dijo mirándome yo solo sonreí irónica

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián Pov<strong>

Que era esa sonrisa, tristeza?... si, era una mezcla entre la ironía y la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… My Lady no paso por "ese" mes, pero aun así el aroma de su alma… solo es un poco diferente… solo esta reprimida por sus padres…

De alguna forma tengo que sacarla de esta pesadilla solo… tengo que hacer que confié en mí, que vuelva hacer la deliciosa alma que estuve sembrando

-es curioso que usted lo diga Señor Michaelis, después de todo usted es un caballero, y sabe perfectamente que nunca se permitirá que una mujer lleve sobre si una carga tan grande

-lo sé, pero espero que algún día alguien cambie eso y usted es la única Señorita que conozco que tiene la posibilidad de demostrarle a su padre, a la reina y a todos los hombres incluso a mí, que usted o una mujer si puede ser la cabeza de una familia

-usted sí que me hace sentir extraña- dijo apoyándose con sus brazos en la baranda del balcón, mirándome divertida, sonriendo, aquí sí sabe sonreír, en este mundo no lo olvido y debo decir que a la luz de la luna, solo vestida de seda , sonriendo, mostrando esos profundos ojos azules alegres… es Hermosa

-me acompañaría a dar un paseo My Lady?- pregunte estirando su mano, a lo que ella solo me miro sorprendida y ruborizada… Después de todo sigo siendo un demonio y ella una humana

-u-un paseo… es bastante tarde

-hay lugares que son… más hermosos a la luz de la luna

-y está dispuesto a enseñarme esos lugares Sebastián?

-estoy dispuesto a enseñarle muchas cosas…. Ciel- susurre su nombre, ahora ella solo tomo mi mano, y con un movimiento se sentó en el barandal del balcón

-si mi padre se entera correrá un gran riesgo señor

-un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr y déjeme decirle que en su voz se escucha mejor Sebastián que "Señor"- dije tomándola de la cintura para así bajarla

-S-Sebastián- dijo ruborizada

-Bien My Lady déjeme ser su guía esta noche- dije dándole un beso en su mano.

Ella solo se ruborizo y desvió la vista, comenzamos caminando por el pequeño camino pavimentado con piedras, pasamos por la fuente de agua que tenía en su frente dos ángeles con vasijas dejando caer el líquido cristalina, que sin duda era un muy hermoso espectáculo bajo la luz de la luna, la señorita tomada de mi brazo a mi lado iba observando todo lo que podía… _era como si nunca ubiese salido… ni siquiera al jardín de la mansión…_

-ya llegamos – susurre en su oído trayéndola devuelta de du trance

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Pov<strong>

Sin duda el paisaje era hermoso… rodeada de árboles un lago en el centro con luciérnagas alrededor

-espero no haberla decepcionado Señorita

-… no, es un hermoso paisaje… nunca había visto algo como esto- susurre separándome de ese hombre agachándome para tocar el agua… ni caliente ni fría… provocando que una de las luciérnagas se detuviera en mi dedo – Muchas gracias por enseñarme esto… Sebastián – dije aun agachada con la luciérnaga en mis manos y sonriéndole, el solo quedo mirándome sin decir nada absorto en algún lugar de su mente

-es Hora de regresar el camino es largo Señorita- dijo desviando la mirada

-claro- susurre levantándome, mirando por última vez este paisaje de ensueño

Regresamos sin decir una palabra, el me dejo en la ventana de mi habitación y se marchó, _que hombre tan extraño- _pensé- _aunque sí muy apuesto… qué diablos estoy pensando… mañana después de todo estará aquí mi Prometido… mejor volveré a la cama _

Finalmente me quede profundamente dormida… pensando en el hermoso paisaje que no me enseñaron mis padres, ni mis familiares, ni mi prometido… sino que un completo desconocido

-Es hora de despertar Ojou-sama

-solo cinco minutos más- susurre tapando mi cabeza con el Plumón de Plumas

-Ojou-sama su padre y el señor Michaelis la están esperando para tomar el desayuno

-¿el señor qué?

-El señor Michaelis, Ojou-sama, su desayuno será con los hombres de negocios

-pero yo no puedo entrar a esas reuniones

-el Señor Michaelis solicito que la sucesora demostrara que realmente los Phantomhive hombres o mujeres son capaces- me comento una de las damas que estaba arreglando mi cabello

-¡CIEL!- escuche dos gritos y unos pasos apresurados, la puerta se abrió fuertemente dejando entrar a mi madre y Madame Red- estas lista?, tu padre y el gallardo hombre de ayer te esperan en la sala

-por qué nadie me dijo, por qué diablos me quieren a mí en esos desayunos

-Sebastián-san, comento que sería agradable conocer en los negocios a la sucesora que se hará cargo de todo- dijo Madame Red

-tu padre dijo que tu no serias la que se haría cargo de todo que para eso tenías un prometido… pero a los demás hombres les pareció interesante ver a una mujer intentando llevar un caso- dijo mi Madre apretando mi corsé

-es tu oportunidad Ciel, demuéstrale a ellos que puedes- dijo Madame Red

-en especial a tu padre- susurro mi madre en mi oído mirándome a través del espejo sonriéndome, apoyándome…

-usaras este- dijo Madame Red, mostrándome un rojo vestido, con escote

-Rechazado- dijimos con mi madre a la vez

-Anne imagínate que diría Vincent viendo a Ciel en ese vestido

-jajajajajaja la encarcelaría y no dejaría que nadie la viera

-eso no sé si es gracioso Madame Red

-bueno que te parece este- dijo mi madre, mostrándome un vestido azul con detalles blancos

-ese combina con tus ojos Ciel- dijo mi tía mirándome tiernamente

- Decidido te pondrás ese

Terminaron de arreglarme, ponerme en bálsamo en los labios y un poco de maquillaje, ambas me acompañaron donde mi padre y el señor Michaelis me esperaban

-Ciel te ves hermosa- dijo mi padre abrazándome

-buenos días padre- dije abrazándolo, nos separamos y me miro

-no es necesario que vayas

-quiero hacerlo- le dije- Señor Michaelis- dije en forma de saludo

-Señorita Phantomhive- dijo acercándose y besando mi mano

-si estamos listos vámonos- dijo mi padre mirando a Sebastián molesto

Los tres partimos a la sala en donde estaban todos los hombres de negocios y la nobleza "maldita" los perros de la reina

-Vincent llegaste- dijeron varios hombres acercándose- Señorita Phantomhive es un placer verla dijeron repitiendo el saludo de Sebastián

-Ciel! Llegaste, de verdad no creí que Vincent te trajera

-tío Klaus! Dije acercándome al hombre que se abría paso entre todos- no sabía que habías vuelto de Alemania

-jajaja si acabo de llegar

-bien caballeros, comencemos- alzo la voz mi padre ¿molesto?, todos tomaron asiento en la mesa que estaba servida, ¿Por qué no hay nada dulce?... ¿que acaso no era un desayuno? Y solo hay licor y puros… malditos hombres… solo unos sándwiches y te

-bien caballeros, hoy no estamos aquí para alagar ni hablar de mi hija- dijo serio en la cabecera de la mesa- tenemos graves asuntos que afligen a la Reina, no hemos podido encontrar al responsable de la combustión humana ni lo que detona

¿Combustión humana?... porque me sonaba familiar… anteriormente había escuchado hablar de eso a mi padre… pero no, no era de ahí… demonio me dolerá la cabeza

-porque no la señorita que hoy nos acompaña no nos da sus opiniones, por donde empezaría Señorita Ciel

-no te quieras pasar de listo, Laurence, para ti Señorita Phantomhive- dijo mi padre molesto, ese hombre me miraba extraño… acaso quería ¿avergonzarme?... pero diablos todos me están mirando

-bu-bueno comenzaría por buscar la relación que tienen todas las victimas

-que mueren quemadas?- dijo otro hombre riendo provocando la risa en los demás

-silencio caballeros, escuchemos lo que ella tiene que decir- dijo el tío Klaus, a lo que le agradecí con la mirada

-no me refería exactamente a eso, lo que quise decir es que factor común había entre las victimas

-lo que ellas tenían en común, eran todas jóvenes, recién casadas, eso es lo que tenemos- dijo mi padre estudiando unos papeles

-pero un lugar o algo mas- dije mirándolo

-¿lugar?- pregunto uno de los demás caballeros

-se a lo que se refiere y por lo que he investigado, todas ellas han ido a tomarse una fotografía – dijo el Señor Michaelis mirándome

-¿Cómo podría ser eso una pista?- dijo mi padre escrutándome con la mirada

-el flash…- susurre

-¿Qué?- dijeron varios al unísono

-si, el flash puede funcionar como detonador frente alguna… clase de reacción química

-eso no tiene sentido

-claro que lo tiene, frente algún mineral o sustancia química

-como que?- pregunto mi padre

-oxido de magnesio, padre envía a analizar las muestras de los cadáveres y a la casa de fotografía

-eso sí podría ser correcto

-y con el flash como detonador, no es una idea tan descabellada, señores- dije mirándolos a todos

-mándenlos a analizar-finalizo mi padre molesto

Luego de eso fueron conversaciones realmente triviales, nada de gran importancia como alabarse unos a otros con lo grande que estaban las empresas de cada uno

-esa es mi sobrina, realmente nadie se le había ocurrido una idea así, Vincent ella sí que tiene potencial

-déjame en paz Klaus

-por qué te molesta tanto?... Ciel después de todo es tu hija y una Phantomhive… pero dinos Ciel como llegaste a esa conclusión

-bueno después de todo tengo muchas clases

-de bordado y cocina no?- dijo uno de los idiotas que se hace llamar hombre

-aparte de esa señor, latín, letras, alguna vez tuve clases de alquimia en Alejandría, matemática, astrología y como sabrán la biblioteca de mi familia es muy amplia, solo tuve que relacionar la relación entre ellas y la clave es la fotografía- le explique dejándolo en silencio

Permanecimos durante casi toda la mañana encerrados nunca una mujer entro, solo hombres, pero casi todos ellos me miraban como si fuera su enemiga. Cuando salimos mi padre me llamo alejándonos de todos los que estaban allí

-te luciste esta mañana

-solo respondí lo que me estaban preguntando padre

-eres una mujer Ciel… no siempre puedes decir lo que piensas

-querías que me dejara humillar ante todos ellos

-no hablo de eso…

-¿Por qué permitiste que fuera entonces?

-para demostrarles que no eras capaz

-¿Qué?... querías que pareciera una tonta… pues siento no ser lo que quieres padre… lamento haber sido mujer… crees que no preferiría ser un hombre…. El hombre que siempre que quisiste

-esto no se volverá a repetir

-no te preocupes, no te seguiré desilusionando – le dije marchándome de ahí

* * *

><p><strong>General Pov<strong>

-no crees haber sido muy duro- le dijo Klaus tocándole un hombro

-¿Por qué no entiende?

-porque simplemente no se lo dices… así solo lograras que te odie… está creyendo que estas decepcionado por ser ella

-claro que no estoy decepcionado, el no titubear ante tantos hombre buscando algo para humillarla y ella no bajarles la vista, demostrar que es más inteligente de lo que todos creen que es… me hace sentir orgulloso- dijo sonriendo

-y todos lo estamos… ella solo quiere conseguir tu aprobación… estaba deslumbrante cuando dijo todo eso, esperando seguramente que la miraras por todo eso… pero cuestionaste todo lo que dijo

-no puedo permitir que quiera hacerse cargo de ser un Phantomhive… no quiero que la dañen

-¿no lo sabias? – dijo Klaus- ella es un Phantomhive… y tú eres el que más la está dañando- Vincent no dijo nada… solo lo miro sorprendido

-solo la estoy protegiendo

-te estas equivocando… vamos tu padre tampoco quería que tu fueras un Phantomhive e intento hacerte el mismo daño que le estás haciendo a Ciel

-Vincent- llego uno de los hombres- te felicito, tienes una gran hija

-ella sin duda será una gran sucesora tuya- dijo otro

-voy a empezar a confiar más en mi hija- bromeo otro

-ella… lamentablemente nos demostró que las mujeres son algo más que vestidos lindos

-siempre juzgamos y vamos Vincent de quien recibimos las ordenes

-pues de la Reina ¿no?

-exacto y ella es una mujer- dijo y todos rieron frente a eso

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián Pov<strong>

Ya había terminado la extenuante reunión, todos comenzaron a marcharse, también me levante saliendo de ese lugar… definitivamente no entendía a los humanos quieren proteger a alguien y solo consiguen dañarla. Como lo hizo ese hombre con mi señorita, Salí a caminar por los jardines del inmenso palacio… hasta que llegue a la parte donde la noche anterior estaba con ella… por que no puedo olvidarme de esa imagen… ella bajo la luz de la luna sonriendo… diablos soy un perro viejo ya no puedo aprender trucos nuevos… me siento intranquilo y para mi maldita suerte ella estaba ahí, dándome la espalda ¿llorando?

-vaya parece que ya no es mi lugar secreto- susurre asustándola

-Señor Michaelis?- dijo mirándome, no estaba llorando solo su mirada se veía triste

-déjeme felicitarla por lo de hace un rato… fue una idea bastante razonable

-muchas gracias- dijo volteándose

-pero no creo que la alaguen mucho las felicitaciones de los demás… no a menos que tenga la aprobación de quien usted quiere- dije llegando a su lado

-no creo haber nacido en una época correcta

-al contrario de lo que piensa My Lady… estoy completamente seguro de que nació en la época correcta- ella solo sonrió y se dio vuelta

- ya es tarde, comenzaran a buscarnos- dijo comenzando a caminar… sí que era la misma que conozco… torpe y con mal equilibrio… se tropezó con un pequeño agujero… aunque en la mansión tropezaba con pisos perfectamente lisos… rápidamente la tome de la cintura antes de que cayera

-debería ser más cuidadosa My Lady- susurre cerca de su rostro ella solo me miro sorprendida y completamente sonrojada… sí que se veía adorable… podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mis labios… ella bajo la vista… ¿deseosa?... solo un poco… solo un leve contacto… saco levemente la lengua mojando su labio inferior suspirando… y eso basto para que mi cordura se fuese al carajo... solo nos separaran pocos milímetros, lentamente ella cerro sus ojos… solo un poco… solo probar un instante….

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**BESO BESO BESO!**

**Díganme quieren beso?... sin mentirles fue lo que más me costó escribir… voy a tener que ensayar esas partes XDDDDDD **

**Bueno mátenme fusílenme… siglos sin actualizar pero de verdad la inspiración me dejo, además me cambie de trabajo en la Universidad no me ha ido muy bien y mi nuevo trabajo es odioso! No me gusta… tengo cientos de dilemas personales… y por ello quise acercarme nuevamente a mis fics y libros XD… por que siii quiero escribir un libro XD bueno tengo tres **

**Buenos mis queridos lectores espero que este capi les haya gustado (si es que alguien sigue leyéndolo ToT)**

**Bueno la pregunta de ahora es, si quieren algo especial en esto como sabrán Sebastián tiene que hacer de nuevo que Ciel confié en el y la única forma es enamorándola… la pregunta es ¿quieren Lemmon es esta fantasía de Ciel creada por el demonio o no?...**

**bueno espero reviews de sus comentarios para saber si les gusto y continuo asi o cambio completamente la idea**

**sayo!**


	6. Despertar

**_Despertar _**

_podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mis labios… ella bajo la vista… ¿deseosa?... solo un poco… solo un leve contacto… saco levemente la lengua mojando su labio inferior suspirando… y eso basto para que solo nos separaran pocos milímetros, lentamente ella cerro sus ojos… solo un poco… un poco más_….

Finalmente termine la distancia que nos separaba junte mis labios con los de ella, My Lady se sobresaltó pero no se separó… sin terminar el contacto la levante, quedando ambos rectos, la abrace fuertemente de su diminuta cintura ella se aferró a mi pecho, movía lentamente los labios y ella intentaba imitarme…la primera experiencia de mi alma… no… el primer beso de My Lady

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Pov <strong>

Estaba completamente perdiendo el juicio, estaba besando a este hombre que apenas y conozco… pero diablos nunca había sentido algo como esto, mi estómago se movía… tenia escalofríos cuando el recorría mi cintura… era como si en un solo instante estuviese en el paraíso y en el… infierno… en el infierno

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de la alucinación de Ciel<strong>

Todos los demonios intentaban hacer reaccionar a sus amos… las almas que ellos estaban sembrando estaban siendo robadas por una tonta alucinación… una mujer… la única mujer dentro de ese demonio estaba recuperándose… inconscientemente movió sus manos, alterando al demonio

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Pov<strong>

Si esto es como el infierno, completamente placentero y errado, el termino el contacto alejándose solo unos centímetros, lentamente abrí los ojos y el me miraba de una manera extraña… como si quisiese hipnotizarme… tentándome a querer probar más de los placeres del infierno… pero alguien tan gallardo como él no puede ser alguna especie de demonio… al carajo todo lo que se… si me quiere con el… iría al mismísimo infierno

-será mejor regresar… señor Michaelis- susurre contra sus labios, no sonando para nada convincente

-si ya es la hora del almuerzo My Lady- nos separamos completamente y emprendimos el rumbo en completo silencio… Diablos es mi primer beso y ni siquiera fue con mi prometido… estoy mal muy mal

-Ciel, ¿Dónde estabas?, te hemos estado buscando

-ahí Madre solo salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con el señor Michaelis – dije intentando parecer calmada

-es mi culpa, Señora Phantomhive, nos distrajimos conversando- dijo en tono de ¿disculpa?

-Señor Sebastián, no hay problema al contrario siento si mi sobrina le causo algún inconveniente- dijo Madame Red

-no claro que no, y debo decirles que la Señorita es sumamente interesante- dijo alagándome provocando solamente que me sonrojara

-lo sé- dijo mi madre- y me alegra que piense lo mismo, por cierto, hija tu tio Klaus te estaba buscando, acaba de llegar tu prometido

-¿Qué?

-¡Ciel!- dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda

-ahh mira Eriol viene

-¿Eriol?- susurre volteándome… frente a mi sonriéndome estaba mi gran amigo de la infancia, Eriol, Sobrino del Tío Klaus de Alemania

-Ciel, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo tomando mi mano y besándola, era más alto que yo, un poco, solo un poco más bajo que el señor que lo miraba curioso de cabello Castaño y unos ojos increíblemente verdes… como las esmeraldas

-Te extrañe- le dije sin pensar… pero extrañamente lo sentía, sin saber cómo… sentí algo diferente hacia la persona que se encontraba frente a mi

-ya par de tortolos, vamos que ya están comenzando a servir el almuerzo- dijo mi madre- Señor Michaelis ¿nos acompaña?

-… no quisiera molestarlos

-claro que no es una molestia, por favor comparta con nosotros, además es la mesa más cercana a la reina

-vaya que interesante – todos nos dirigimos a las grandes mesas que estaban preparando, la de nosotros era la que estaba a mano derecha de la reina… permanecimos hablando de cosas triviales mientras la reina hacia su aparición

-Dime Vincent- dijo el tío Klaus- le contaste a Ciel?

-contarme qué?- pregunte curiosa

-nada, no Klaus aún no se lo digo

-oh Vincent que malo eres… bueno Ciel todo lo que mencionaste hace un rato en el desayuno… resulto cierto, ya investigamos y efectivamente todo resulto correcto… así que felicitaciones

-¿Qué?- susurre

-bien hecho Ciel- dijo Eriol a mi lado tomando mi mano- el Tío Klaus me comento que fue lo que paso en el desayuno… aunque me hubiese gustado verlo… puedo deducir que estuviste brillante- dijo sonriéndome, yo solo baje la vista de seguro sonrojada

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián Pov <strong>

Quien era ese molesto niño que se toma tantas libertades con My Lady, una vez que la haga reaccionar tendré que hacer que se lave bien las manos, si piensa que comerá con esas sucias manos… pero lo que más me molesta es que ella este avergonzada y ruborizada… ese mocoso tenía que aparecer ahora… (N/a: no creen que Sebas-chan es adorable celoso)

-ahí viene la reina- dijo uno de los hombres de las mesas instaladas más adelante, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a entonar esa estúpida canción a la reina… pero un momento… porque no es la miserable anciana de la realidad es una joven y hermosa dama… se detuvo frente a la mesa saludando cordialmente a Vincent Phantomhive, el cual se levantó para besar su mano, paso de él y miro a My Lady… ¿Por qué el ambiente se volvió tenso?

- al fin traes a tu hija Vincent

-si ya era hora y Dígame su majestad como se siente ahora?

-es una pena la muerte de mi madre… la difunta Reina Victoria… pero nunca le gusto estar triste… por eso organice esta fiesta… para que todos recordemos su memoria- dijo dirigiéndose a toda la gente presente

-¿Qué?- susurro molesta My lady al notar que la miraba

-estoy un poco equivocado o se llevan mal?- le susurre también ya que estábamos uno al lado del otro, sin contar al lado derecho de My lady estaba ese mocoso que tiene por prometido

-¿Por qué te extraña?, ella es como yo, la reina la escondió por no ser el varón que ella quería y que necesitaba para tomar el trono… a mí me presentaron primero ante la corte y además soy… como decirlo…- susurro sonrojada- soy más deseada entre los hombres que la misma hija de la reina- termino por decir más que avergonzada

-bueno digamos que su belleza es un tanto más natural My Lady y hace cuanto ella se presentó como la hija de la reina

-mmm después de que la reina murió en extrañas circunstancias- susurro metiéndose un trozo de chocolate en la boca degustándolo oculta

-no que no le gustaba el chocolate, My Lady

-confió en que no dirá nada Señor Michaelis… confió en que pueda guardar un secreto- dijo sonriéndome irónicamente

-puedo guardar secretos, no se preocupe

-bien queridos, les estoy enormemente agradecida por su presencia en este lugar, doy gracias a mis fieles súbditos que hoy están aquí disfrutando con sus familias- dijo la reina en un discurso sínico, por lo menos yo de antemano sabia, que esos no eran sus reales pensamientos, pero así todos poniendo la atención que se "merecía" la reina podía admirar el perfil de My Lady, ella también aprovechaba el tiempo y aprovecho que nadie la miraba para casi devorar los chocolates de la mesa. Después de un largo discurso de la sucesora de la reina Victoria, comenzamos todos a comer, ahora sí que My lady se comportó como una dama, comiendo delicadamente, usando de manera correcta su servilleta y dejando lo que correspondía usando todo con extremada delicadeza, _ sí que tendré como molestarla cuando recupere su alma de esta alucinación, porque claro que recordara todo _

La comida continúo entre conversaciones triviales, My Lady realmente permanecía en silencio, mientras su prometido contestaba todas las preguntas referentes al compromiso…

-¿ya tienen una fecha para el matrimonio?- pregunto un tipo alto que no dejaba de mirar a la señorita

-no realmente- contesto el, sonriéndole, era idiota o no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba, estoy seguro que si esto fuese la vida real, My Lady de seguro lo deja en silencio con algún sarcasmo

-bueno con su permiso me retiro- dijo My Lady, después de todo ya habíamos terminado la comida y los demás se comenzaron a levantar, ella se levantó con el silencio de todos, fue seguida por la mirada de todos los hombres presentes, siguió caminando hasta que la reina se interpuso en su camino

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Pov <strong>

Es increíble que este aguantando todo esto, tengo ganas de mandarlos a todos al demonio y largarme a mi mansión, me levante de la mesa, realmente el tema del matrimonio con él es un tanto incomodo, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, sin contar a Lizzy, es extraño, además este hombre que conocí ahora me hace mandar todo lo que pienso al carajo, nunca había besado a nadie y ahora… a él que apenas y lo conozco… demonios!

-Ciel, ¿Dónde vas?- dijo la hija de la reina

-¿Por qué?, su majestad, necesita mi presencia para estar tranquila

-que linda eres, tan amable como siempre… solo quería hablar contigo

-sobre…

-tu adorable prometido

- no me digas que la Reina quiere a mi prometido?

-claro que no… ahora me interesa otra persona- dijo insinuante

-¿vaya… quien será la victima esta vez?

-¿victima?, no me hagas reír, estoy segura que ellos la pasarían mejor conmigo Ciel… aunque por lo visto él se lleva muy bien contigo- dijo Mirando al señor Michaelis que hablaba con mi padre

-no me digas que quieres al Señor Michaelis

-sí, lo quiero a él, aunque es raro que tú no lo quieras Ciel, es guapo

-quien te dijo que no lo quiero

-al fin muestras quien eres… entonces veremos quién gana- dijo pasando de mí, de verdad que es insoportable… siempre ha querido tener lo que yo tengo, incluso una vez le pido las Fabricas Phantomhive a mi padre… lo cual el se tuvo que negar porque después de todo eso lo heredaría yo

-¿Por qué esta tan moleta My Lady?

-es increíble que esa idiota me moleste tanto

-ohhh pero que malas palabras

-cierre la boca!

-sí que está molesta… dígame que fue lo que le dijo que la dejo tan molesta

-siempre ah querido todo lo que yo tengo

-y que quiere ella de usted?

-en realidad no la entiendo, sabe que la mitad de sus sirvientes la odia y la otra mitad está a punto de renunciar y si sigue con esa actitud quedara sola… además lo que es mío o lo que me rodea no me gusta compartirlo- dije mirándolo con sarcasmo

-ohh pero que señorita tan egoísta- dijo el de la misma forma

-En fin Señor Sebastián, ¿debo aconsejarle que no se acerque a ella?, o lo entendió solamente mirando

-no se preocupe, My lady, con su permiso – dijo para marcharse, donde un ¿hombre?, que no había visto desde que llegue aquí lo esperaba

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastián Pov <strong>

Tuve que dejar sola a My Lady, como él puede estar aquí, esta era solo la alucinación de mi señorita

-Grell-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Sebas-chan!- grito en un intento de abrazarme- no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo sonriendo

-¿Cómo es que esta aquí?

-ohhh Sebas-chan, esa es información clasificada

-Grell-san, por favor

-mira esto- dijo enseñándome su libro, _Ciel Phantomhive, causa de muerte: desangrada, martes 4 de julio a las 3.30 pm_

-eso es en tres días… ¿desangrada?

-sip yo solo vine porque sabía que te encontraría

-muchas gracias por la información Grell-san- dije volteándome y dirigiéndome donde estaba la madre de My lady

No entendía, como es que ella moriría desangrada, el demonio que le estaba haciendo esta alucinación no mataba de esa forma, a menos que dentro de su alucinación alguien intente algo en contra de su vida… ¿pero quién?

-buenas Tardes señor Michaelis

-su alteza, es un honor que conozca mi nombre

-se de todas las personas que están aquí

-pero dígame, como es que conoce a la señorita Phantomhive

-la conozco desde hace un tiempo, ¿y dígame de usted, son amigas?

-conozco a Ciel desde que somos pequeñas, ambas pasamos por muchas cosas… podría decir que ella y yo somos iguales… le tengo mucho cariño, aunque ella siempre está a la defensiva… pero dígame de usted Señor Michaelis… por qué no lo había visto antes

- no me gustan mucho estos eventos realmente así que no vengo usualmente

-es una pena que no le gusten, pero espero que ahora siga viniendo señor Michaelis dijo pasando a mi lado, guiñándome un ojo…

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel pov <strong>

Pasaron varios días, la reina solicito a sus más cercanos permanecer en el palacio, incluido el gallardo joven Sebastián, y extrañamente hoy ese gallardo joven no se había apartado a más de 5 metros de mí, podía sentir su penetrante mirada en mi espalda, ya que él estaba hablando con mi padre y yo estaba con Eriol… _mi prometido, _ me sentía extraña, estos días siento como si no estuviera viviendo mi vida… como si esto fuese una ilusión, no me siento cómoda

-Ciel… ciel cariño- dijo Eriol tocándome mi mano

-lo siento ¿Qué decías?- le dije mirándolo

-¿Qué te ocurre?... estas distraída

-lo siento, estaba pensando… pero que me decías

-quiero que te vayas conmigo a París, mi trabajo esta haya y cada vez se me hace más difícil salir de allí

-¿quieres que me vaya… contigo?

- no te lo estoy pidiendo que nos vayamos ahora ni tan pronto y menos solos, se que será mal visto, quiero irme contigo, quiero que me acompañes pero… casados

-¿Qué?... de que estás hablando Eriol, sabes que mi padre no te permitiría algo asi

-… él piensa que es lo mejor

-¿Qué?

-así es Ciel, Eriol ya hablo conmigo sobre lo que te comento, lo mejor para ti es que te alejes de todo esto, los servicios de la reina por parte de la familia acaban conmigo

-pero papá

- no quiero discusiones hoy Ciel, la decisión ya está tomada

-por quien papá, es mi vida de la que tomas las decisiones no de la tuya- el solo me miro y me indico a que los alejáramos, aunque solo estaba mi madre, Madame Red y Eriol, a parte del señor Michaelis una vez ya alejados

-por que te cuesta tanto entender

-entender que papá, que controlas mi vida a tu antojo y no te importa mi opinión y además me quieres mandar lejos

-conoce cuál es tu lugar, eres una mujer!

-lamento no haber sido el varón que esperabas- dije con notorio rencor en mi voz, el me miro y me dio una bofetada…. Permanecí murando el piso con los ojos llorosos

-no vuelvas a decir eso… te irás con él, después de que te cases- dijo volviendo a su lugar al lado de mi madre, después de todo… los presentes vieron lo sucedido, yo solo tome rumbo en la dirección contraria

Me senté en el verde césped, frente al lado, era la primera vez que mi padre me abofeteaba… solo quiero poder tomar mis propias decisiones… y que mi padre me delegue asuntos aun siendo mujer

-es peligroso estar aquí sola My Lady- no hacía falta voltearme para saber quién era, después de todo el era el único que me llamaba _My Lady _

-puedo defenderme sola- le dije mirando el agua

-lo sé, pero aun así, no puedo evitarlo… puedo preguntar que hace aquí tan sola?

-ya lo pregunto, vengo a pensar…- le susurre- no quiero que decidan mi vida por mi

-usted es una persona que estoy seguro no nació en los tiempos correcto, es una dama orgullosa y caprichosa que sabe lo que quiere

-eso lo debería tomar como un alago- le pregunte sarcástica mientras él se sentaba a mi lado

-pero dígame que es lo que más le molesta de todo- dijo mirándome

-todo, que me quieran casar con alguien que no quiera, que mi padre no confié en mi por ser una mujer

-demuéstrele que es capaz

-si lo hago me mandara más lejos- dije levantándome, la verdad este hombre me ponía muy nerviosa y no podía pensar con claridad, el permaneció sentado mirando el lago, para levantarse lentamente

-bueno My lady no puedo hacer cambiar la opinión de su padre… pero si despertara… tendría todo lo que quiso y no se preocuparía de matrimonios arreglados

-despertar?... ¿ de qué rayos me habla?- él se acerco mas a mí, acariciándome el rostro con un mano y tomándome de la cintura con la otra acercándome a el

-ya no se que mas puedo hacer My Lady y le ruego me perdone el atrevimiento- dijo acercándose a mi rostros, rozando mis labios con los de él, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda… deseaba a ese hombre, así que con mis brazos rodee su cuello y termine la distancia besándolo… no fue un beso como el de antes, este desbordaba pasión y algo mas, el recorría mi espalda y yo me tomaba de sus cabellos negros, me fue recostando en el césped de allí permaneciendo encima de mí, recorrió una de mis piernas con sus manos enguantadas, yo recorrí su pecho por encima de la ropa… por dios era como estar en el paraíso, dejo mis labios para comenzar con mi cuello, los suspiros ya no los reprimía, subió por mi cintura, aun por encima de la ropa y acaricio con la punta de los dedos mi cuello y mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer…

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de la alucinación de Ciel <strong>

Ciel movió violentamente sus manos, aun dormida, el demonio que estaba mostrándole tal alucinación se altero más aun, cuando ella estaba recuperando sus fuerzas, el demonio que tenía el pacto con ella salió de su trance y espero a que ella despertara, ella abrió sus ojos cansados, el demonio que la tenia prisionera la soltó haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo, Sebastián, se acerco a ella para levantarla, ella apoyo sus manos y sus rodillas en el piso recuperando su aliento…

My Lady- dijo agachándose a su altura para tomarla de la cintura y poder levantarla

No me toques- dijo ella fríamente, dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, una mezcla de sentimientos la embargaron… - suéltame- Soltó de nuevo con su mismo tono de voz y el simplemente se alejo

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin pude sacarlo… para que vean que lo hice en mi horario de trabajo ojala les guste y no sean malitos y déjenme un review… llegue a soñar con este capi ToT ojala sea de su agradado XD<strong>

**Sayo!**


	7. Condicion

**Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, LES MENCIONE QUE CONTINUARIA ESTAS HISTORIA ABANDONADA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**EN ESTA HISTORIA HABRA MUCHAS SORPRESAS QUE ESTOY SEGURA NO LES GUSTARA MUCHO, PERO SIEMPRE DEBE MANTENER LA ESPERANZA DE QUE PASE LO QUE ESPEREN ;)**

**Y E AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, OJALA LES GUSTE!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Es hora de despertar - oí un suave susurro sintiendo como los rayos del sol chocaron en pleno en mi rostro, quejándome me voltee.<p>

-Llevas dos días durmiendo, My lady – dijo la voz en tono burlesco, abrí rápidamente los ojos y mire al hombre frente a mí.

-… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió Sebastián? – Le dije fuertemente mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Solo abrí la cortina My Lady.

-Sabes de lo que hablo… esa alucinación… ¿Qué significa?

-Lo que habría pasado si no hubiese pasado aquello – respondió frente a mí.

-¿ese habría sido mi futuro? – pregunte mirando mis manos.

-Sí.

-Una basura de futuro.

-Debería darse un baño my lady – me levante de la cama sin decir una palabra, Sebastián me guio a la bañera, y me despojo de mis ropas… ese habría sido mi futuro, solo una maldita mujer que se casaría, y seria dueña de casa, como una completa inútil.

…La alucinación realmente me mostro que todo lo que paso fue para mejor, mi padre no confiaría en mi jamás, mi madre solo era alguien que hacía y decía lo que mi padre esperaba – pensé mientras sentía los dedos de Sebastián lavar mi cabello… Sebastián… me beso.

-¿Qué le ocurre My lady?... esta sonrojada, ¿el agua está muy caliente? - pregunto con verdadero interés.

-No… apresúrate – le ordene.

El termino de darme mi baño y me ayudo a vestirme, sirviendo mi desayuno mientras calzaba mis zapatos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Después de estar lista me dirigí a mi estudio… mío… no de mi predecesor, yo era la que estaba a cargo de la familia, yo llevaba el apellido Phantomhive… no necesitaba de nadie para que la reina me entregara los casos.<p>

-My lady- dijo Sebastián llegando a mi estudio – el día de ayer durante la tarde llego esto – dijo tendiéndome unas carta de la reina.

Abrí la primera y… se informaba a los más cercanos que su majestad la reina Victoria había muerto hace una noche y se nos invitaba al funeral… abrí la siguiente y sonreí irónica la tercera la esperaba al terminar de leer la segunda.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-La reina Victoria murió…

-¿Eso le causa gracia?

-No exactamente, me hicieron una cordial invitación a su funeral, la segunda carta me invitaba a la coronación de la hija de la reina… y la tercera carta me solicitaba una audiencia con la futura reina de Inglaterra… si la alucinación que mostro ese demonio es real… une los puntos Sebastián.

-¿Usted cree que la reina no murió por causas naturales?

-Conozco bastante bien a Eleanor… y se de lo que es capaz- dije levantándome y volteándome a la ventana – prepara todo para viajar esta misma tarde Sebastián.

-como ordene – dijo y salió.

Ella es capaz de eso y mucho más, pasamos nuestra infancia juntas… esa siempre odio a su madre por esconderla y la odio más al saber que mis predecesores me habían presentado en sociedad.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Todos viajamos a Paris, en donde se sepultaría a la reina, una gran cantidad de personas estaban reunidas a las afueras del palacio, me acerque a su ataúd… tan tranquila, tan serena, la reina se veía tranquila en su muerte.<p>

Eleanor, estaba junto a Grey.

-Ciel, me alegra que hayas podido venir – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Agradezco la invitación a la despedida de la reina.

-Espero y puedas seguir igual de fiel a mí como lo hiciste con mi madre.

-Mientras los Phantomhive vivan la lealtad siempre será a la corona.

-Por favor permanece en Paris, una vez que mi madre sea sepultada quiero tener una conversación contigo.

-Solo hágame saber cuándo estará disponible… supongo estará muy triste por la pérdida de su madre – le dije con una irónica sonrisa, volteándome y saliendo del palacio.

-My lady…

-Está atento al aviso de Eleanor para reunirme con ella.

-Entendido – dijo mientras abría la puerta del carruaje.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Solo dos días después llego Grey a la mansión que adquirí hace poco en Paris, indicándome que la futura Reina me esperaba.<p>

-… ¿Puedo preguntar condesa a que se debe la mala relación con la hija de la reina? – pregunto Lau, mientras Sebastián servía el té, todos estábamos en la sala, Madame Red, Elizabeth y la tia Frances, Maylene, Finny y Bard, claro además de Tanaka.

-…Mis predecesores técnicamente me escondieron por no ser un varón y lo mismo le paso a ella, la reina la mantuvo "protegida" de cualquier cosa, ella siempre me odio, a mí me presentaron primero… ella apenas y lleva dos años en la realeza realmente como la hija de la Reina Victoria.

-Además siempre vio a Ciel como una amenaza, recuerdo que Vincent quemaba las cartas que le enviaba la nobleza para ser prometidos de Ciel… ella jamás recibió una – Comento Madame Red – Ademas Ciel a los doce años estuvo a la cabeza de la familia y saco adelante el apellido.

-¿Quemaba mis cartas? – pregunte sorprendida, ella solo sonrió.

-Sera mejor que se prepare My lady – dije Sebastián.

-Bien, los dejo.

-Cuídate Ciel, y por favor deja los sarcasmos de lado – me dijo la tia Frances antes de ir a cambiarme.

-Claro - susurre.

Sebastián escogió un vestido rojo con detalles negros y algunos detalles con unas flores, me ayudo a subir al carruaje que la misma Eleanor envió para mí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La reina estaba sepultada en la cripta familiar, el palacio tenía encintados negros para demostrar el luto, los sirvientes estaban cabizbajos por perder a la reina o simplemente porque Eleanor sería la futura Reina.<p>

-Ciel, por favor toma asiento.

-Gracias, puede acompañarme mi mayordomo.

-Claro – dijo y Sebastián acomodo mi silla y permaneció detrás de mí.

-Vas a cumplir los 18 años Ciel.

-Me alegra que esté al tanto de mis años de vida.

-Para continuar con los trabajos que haces para la corona de Inglaterra, deberás casarte.

-¿Qué? – Susurre – Tu madre jamás me pidió una estupidez como esa.

-Un mes Ciel, tienes un mes para casarte, no entiendo por qué mi madre confiaba tanto en ti.

-¿Si no lo hago?

-La familia Phantomhive serán acusados de traición y te arruinare por completo.

-…

-Eso es todo Ciel, puedes retirarte.

-Bien, con tu permiso – le dije mientras me levantaba.

Sebastián me siguió en silencio, Tanaka nos vino a recoger.

-¡Es una maldita perra! – grite mientras subía al carruaje sorprendiendo a Sebastián e incluso a Tanaka, Sebastián se sentó frente a mí.

-No te atrevas a decir algo.

-No he dicho nada my Lady, pero ¿Qué hará?

-No lo sé… esa maldita muer sabe que he rechazado cada una de las proposiciones de matrimonio.

-Esta muy molesta ama.

-Cierra la boca

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo te fue Ciel?, creímos que tardarías más – dijo Lizzy, al vernos entrar, ignore a todos los presentes y me fui a mi estudio.<p>

-Ella está muy molesta – oí a Sebastián decir con un tono bastante burlesco que me molesto más.

Eleanor quiere arruinarme por estúpidos rencores de niñas, cree que no seré capaz de casarme antes de un mes para acusarme de ¿traición?, jamás he traicionado a la corona.

-Ciel

-Ahora no tía – dije mientras aun permanecía de espaldas, mirando por la ventana.

-El mayordomo nos comentó la condición de la reina.

-Asúmelo Ciel, cualquier mujer a tu edad ya está casada o comprometida… tú no tienes ninguna de las dos.

-he mantenido el nombre de la familia sin estar con un hombre tía, las empresas Phantom han crecido el doble de lo que lo hizo mi predecesor durante su vida, jamás he traicionado a la corona y he dado respuesta a cada caso que me encomendaba la reina.

-Lo se… pero ella quiere arruinarte – dijo y me voltee encontrando a todos dentro de mi estudio.

-Deberás casarte para no arruinar el apellido.

-Un mes tía… un mes me dio esa mujer para casarme.

-Un mes – susurro Lizzy sorprendida – eso es imposible.

-Deberemos buscar una forma Ciel, será la futura Reina y tendrá todo el poder de arruinar el apellido.

-Sebastián - dije suspirando - haz una lista de todos los pretendientes que pueda tener de origen noble y que estén dispuestos a mantener el apellido Phantomhive.

-Como ordene – dijo asiendo su usual reverencia y salir de la habitación.

-No puedes Ciel… No puedes casarte obligada – dijo Lizzy sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Es normal Elizabeth, casarte con un acuerdo – le dijo madame Red tocando su hombro.

-Recuerda que tu estas comprometida – le dije, ella solo se sonrojo.

-Vaya no todos tenemos tu suerte Lizzy.

Todos permanecieron en la mansión, Sebastián nos entregó una lista bastante larga y la tía Frances junto a Madame Red evaluaron a cada uno.

-Mi matrimonio afectara en algo nuestro contrato – le pregunte a Sebastián mientras servía mi merienda.

-No debería, no creo que cualquier hombre acepte que un hombre este acompañando como una sombra a su mujer.

-... Eso es cierto.

-Y claramente deberá ser alguien de su plena confianza… el quedara con todo el patrimonio Phantomhive.

-Eso no preocupa… solo debo emitir un claro testamento.

-¿Qué hay del joven de la alucinación My lady?

-…Erick… no lo veo desde que tengo 8 años, claramente si nada hubiese pasado el seria mi prometido… pero mi predecesor no llego a hacer el acuerdo con Deiderich.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dos malditas semanas y no podíamos llegar a ningún digno de ser mi esposo, como la tía Frances lo dijo.<p>

Cada día me llegaban una increíble cantidad de cartas, pues la futura reina en una de sus fiestas menciono que yo pronto contraería matrimonio con algún noble.

Volví a Londres y ahora iba con Sebastián a una de las ferias en el congelado Támesis, el idiota me saco de la mansión y claro yo estaba más molesta que nunca.

-Hace frio y es una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

-My lady por favor, mire hay postres.

-¿Dónde? – pregunte mirando a los alrededores y solo vendían baratijas.

-No puede engordar My lady… recuerde que le quedan solo dos semanas siendo una mujer soltera.

-Estas burlándote – dije mirándolo, provocando que chocara con el hombro de alguien mas.

-Fijat...

-Lo siento mucho, señorita – me dijo un joven alto de cabello y ojos castaños.

-Erick… -susurre.

-Disculpe – dijo sonriendo - ¿nos conocemos?

-Phamtomhive… Ciel Phantomhive – susurre mirándolo sorprendida.

-Ciel – me dijo el sorprendido también.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con mi padre y el tío Klaus… están en el restaurant.

-…Oh – susurre, realmente no creía lo que estaba pasando, estaba frente a mi.

-Te invito una taza de té Ciel – dijo tendiéndome su brazo.

-Claro, además no veo hace mucho a Klaus y Deiderich.

-Sí, me comentaron que a veces les pedias ayuda para algunos casos de la reina.

Nos dirigimos en donde estaban ellos, tomada del brazo de Erick y Sebastián caminando detrás de nosotros.

-¿Es tu mayordomo?

-Sí, se llama Sebastián Michaelis.

-El tío Klaus siempre lo menciona, no sabe como pero siempre lo encuentra.

-Klaus siempre se sorprende con cualquier cosa, Sebastián solo cumple lo que le pido.

Llegamos al restorant que al parecer era de Lau por la cantidad de chicas livinas de ropa, ellos nos vieron y se levantaron saludándome.

-Ciel, que bueno verte – dijo alegre Klaus, Deiderich solo estrecho mi mano… es un frio alemán -Mayordomo que bueno verte.

-Igualmente Klaus-sama – Sebastián me ofrecio una silla y me sente con ellos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me has enviado cartas molestándome Ciel.

-Padre – le regaño Erick.

-Eh estado ocupado con otros asuntos Deiderich.

-… La reina murió, deberías estar menos ocupada.

-Su hija… la futura reina me está presionando por unos asuntos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me dio un mes para casarme.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los tres sorprendidos.

-Casi todo Londres y Francia lo sabe, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se sorprenden?

-Llegamos hace unos días de Alemania.

-Me gustaría ver la cara de Vincent – dijo riendo Klaus, provocando que el frio alemán de Deiderich sonriera.

-Su amada hija debe casarse en un mes.

-Dos semanas para ser exactos – dije bebiendo el té que Sebastián había puesto frente a mí.

-Pero… es normal que tengas un prometido Ciel – dijo Erick.

-Mi padre jamás me eligió uno.

-Claro, nunca quiso entregarle a nadie a su pequeña hija – dijo Deiderich – además si tuvieras un prometido, ese serias tu hijo – le dijo a Erick, provocando que se atorara.

-¿Qué?

-De que te sorprendes, con Vincent alguna vez lo hablamos pero no llegamos a decidirlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Te quedan dos semanas Ciel – me regaño la tía Frances – No puedes salir a perder el tiempo – mi tía estaba en la puerta de la mansión, apenas puse un pie en la casa comenzó a regañarme.<p>

-Frances, sigues igual que hace muchos años.

-Klaus – susurro sorprendida, terminamos de entrar a la sala, los hombres con los que me había encontrado me acompañaron a mi mansión.

-Deiderich, hace muchos años que no savia de usted, dijo el padre de Lizzy, que lo saludaba efusivamente, según tengo entendido estudiaron juntos – es su hijo.

-Erich, te presento al marques Midford, esposo de Frances Phantomhive.

-Mucho gusto – le dijo Erick sonriéndole… él tenía una linda sonrisa, Sebastián nos sirvió el té y unos bocadillos.

Todos hablaron de cosas que cada vez me aburrían más, estaba harta, tenía muchas cosas más en la cabeza de que preocuparme como para estar hablando de cosas sin sentido.

-¿Por qué te exigió eso Ciel?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo Deiderich, después de tanta charla sin sentido y volvieron al tema de mi matrimonio.

-Eso es cierto.

-Según el protocolo real, para que una mujer asuma la corona debe contraer matrimonio – susurre.

-… Eso es correcto pero aun así ella te obligara a contraer matrimonio Ciel… o sabes lo que ocurrirá.

-…

-…

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, supongo que pasaran la noche aquí, Sebastián prepara las habitaciones.

-Como ordene.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Una maldita semana me quedaba y estoy a punto de aceptar la oferta de matrimonio de una marques de una familia numerosa, es el menor de 7 hermanos, tiene mi edad… pero… al reunirme con el note que era un completo idiota, además tenía un aliento horrible.<p>

-My Lady, tiene visitas.

-Quien?

-El joven Erick

- hazlo pasar.

-Entendido.

-… Erick – dije levantándome - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Te venía a ver.

-Oh, Regresaras a Alemania?

-Eso planeo… pero primero debo visitar Paris – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

-Sebastián sirve el té – el en completo me tendio una taza de té.

-…¿Qué es eso?

-La propuesta de matrimonio.

-Aun no eliges.

-No tengo buenos candidatos… y ninguno conoce la labor que cumple realmente mi familia.

-… hacer los trabajos sucios de la reina.

-Exacto – dije sonriendo mientras Sebastián le entregaba a él si taza de té – Necesito un acuerdo y tengo una semana.

-… ¿Qué hay de mí? – pregunto, sorprendiéndome incluso note la sorpresa en el rostro de Sebastián.

-No tienes prometida?

-No, mi padre me dijo que era libre de elegir.

-…

-Sé que tú eres y seguirás siendo la cabeza de la familia, que tienes que mantener el apellido Phantomhive, que en vez de una dama de compañía tienes a un mayordomo que es como tu sombra y además deba ser de origen noble… entiendo todo eso Ciel… no quiero que Eleanor te haga daño… por eso, Cásate conmigo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo.<strong>

**Erick quiere casarse con Ciel!... y Mi adorado Sebas- chan? Que ocurrirá con él?**

… **Claro lo sé, obvio yo estoy escribiéndola XD**

**Diganme que les pareció? Merece conti?... Espero puedan dar sus opiniones para continuar o no con esta historia que realmente la tengo pensada… se que la había tenido abandonada… muy abandonada :D**

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones.**


	8. Decision

BIEN AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ES BASTANTE CORTO… PERO CON CONTENIDO MUY IMPORTANTE, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Decision.

-Lo pensare… - eso le dije a Erick, el ya se había marchado… tenia 5 días para la elección, ya todo estaba preparado solo faltaba el novio… o Erick o el cerdo con aliento horrible.

-Comenzara a salir humo de su cabeza My lady.

-Que gracioso, Sebastián.

-Aunque tiene esta tarde para pensar en sus limitadas opciones de esposo, debe prepararse para la cumbre que solicito antes de la coronación de la señorita Eleanor.

-No la vuelvas a llamar señorita – le dije molesta, Sebastián hacia que todos sonaran amables y esa era una maldita perra!

-Entendido… la dejare seguir pensando en sus opciones – dijo mientras se levantaba pues se había mantenido arreglando el fuego de la chimenea.

-… Todos permanecen aquí?

-Bueno esta la Marquesa, Madame Red, la señorita Elizabeth y Nina confeccionando su vestido de novia.

-¿Todavía no terminan con eso?

-No… al parecer les está costando decidirse por los detalles que debe tener el vestido - suspire derrotada.

-Tráeme algo dulce, Sebastián.

-Me temo que no será posible, la marquesa ordeno que no debía comer demasiado y absolutamente nada de dulces.

-Yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí Sebastián.

-¿Qué hará si no entra en su vestido en unos días?

-Cierra la boca- dije levantándome y pasando por delante del demonio, el sonrió y camino detrás de mí.

-…Ciel, que bueno que viniste, ¿dime te gusta? – me dijo Lizzy mientras entraba a la habitación en donde ellas confeccionaban el vestido, era ostentoso, un virginal… absolutamente blanco, una cola increíblemente larga, unos hermosos bordados en el pecho.

-Me casare con Erick.

-¿El hijo del general? – pregunto tía Frances.

-Sí, el hijo de Deiderich.

-… Pero apenas y se reencontraron.

-No tengo opción, el sabe y conoce perfectamente a la familia…. mantendrá el apellido y no le incomoda Sebastián.

-¿No le incomoda?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - … cierto, a nadie le había dicho que cada vez que me reunía con alguno de los pretendientes ellos no miraban a Sebastián con buenos ojos.

-La mayoría de los pretendientes quería que contratara una dama de compañía… y técnicamente no tuviera a Sebastián.

-Claro se ven intimidados por él – dijo sonriendo Madame Red.

-… Mmmmm, será mejor que te lo pruebes Ciel – me dijo la tía Frances – después de esto nos iremos.

-En serio?, claro, Sebastián trae el vestido a mi habitación – dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, las mujeres asistieron y al parecer me esperarían mientras bebían té junto a Tanaka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Se-Sebas ¡AH!<p>

-Solo un poco más - dijo él haciendo un poco de fuerza.

-Mis órganos terminaran cada vez, mas apretados.

-Nunca había visto a nadie que se quejara tanto por un corsé.

-Claro tú no eres el que lo lleva ¿no?

-Bueno todas las mujeres siempre señalan que los eventos mientras más importantes más apretados deben estar.

-¿Conoces muchos de las mujeres?

-Gran parte de las cosas.

-Mmmmm.

-Bien, por favor, levante sus brazos - hice lo que me dijo y así el vestido descendió y se ajusto a mi cuerpo, subió la cremallera y ajusto incluso el velo en mi cabello.

-Demasiado blanco – susurre.

-Claro… así representa la pureza con la que llegara al altar.

-¿Pureza?... me han dicho exactamente lo contrario.

-Bueno puede verlo como algo netamente figurativo… Pero hay que admitir que ellas hicieron un buen trabajo – susurro a mi espalda, el vestido se amoldaba a mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura, desde ese punto… era ostentoso, las finas telas arrastraban el piso…

-Mmm parezco campana.

-Siempre es tan agradable, My lady.

-Vamos donde están las demás, quiero que se vayan pronto.

-Permítame - dijo tomando parte del velo y la cola del vestido, llegamos a la sala y allí estaban todos, incluso los sirvientes.

-Vaya… te ves preciosa – dijo primero Mamame Red.

-Te ves muy linda – me dijo sonriendo Lizzy.

-Bien así quedo… estamos todos satisfechos… ahora quiero descansar… buenas noches – dije rápidamente.

-Ciel – me detuvo la tía Frances – iras a la Cumbre?

-Si, por eso necesito descansar.

-Cuídate mucho… no quiero que te ocurra nada.

-No te preocupes, la mayor parte de las personas que asistirán ya están al tanto… no habrá reina… sin un previo matrimonio.

-…Es increíble que escuches lo que Deiderich dice – me dijo molesta, yo solo sonreí y me retire, una vez dentro de mi habitación caí sobre mi cama.

-Pronto deberás compartir tu cama.

-... No sería incomodo?

-Depende – respondió mientras tomaba mi pie y quitaba el zapato - Puede ser incomodo la primera noche… y más aun disfrutan de las delicias de estar en la cama.

-¿Delicias?- pregunte mientras el sostenía mi otro pie en su pecho, quitándome el zapato, yo estaba absolutamente recostada en la cama.

-Oh, ya lo habíamos visto en sus clases – el sonrió y yo pude sentir mi rostro arder… estaba sonrojada y muy nerviosa, no por las clases de reproducción… al contrario si pienso en ellas me dan ganas de vomitar… pero no pude evitar recordar a Sebastián sobre mi… besándome.

-No planeo involucrar tanto en mi matrimonio.

-Usted lo dijo – menciono soltando mi pie – es un matrimonio en donde hace un juramento entregando su cuerpo y su alma a la otra persona.

-¿De qué juramento hablas?

-… Él le dirá "Me entrego a ti Ciel Phantomhive, para amarte, respetarte y protegerte, permanecer a tu lado en la en salud y enfermedad, entregándote mi cuerpo y… alma - termino por decir, yo me había sentado en el costado de la cama… me sentí hipnotizada por sus palabras, el estaba arrodillado en el piso – el procederá a poner un anillo en su dedo - dijo tomando mi dedo y recorriéndolo – Y usted Mi dama deberá decir las mismas palabras, pondrá un anillo en su dedo y sellaran el contrato con un beso.

-… - admito en mi defensa que actué por inercia, demencia momentánea, mi cerebro se desconecto, pero pase mis manos por el rostro de Sebastián, y lo acerque a mí, sentí su nariz contra la mía – Mi alma te pertenece y mi cuerpo es solo mío, señor Michaelis – dije manteniendo mi mirada en sus labios, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos me perdería por completo.

-Señorita Phantomhive, esa si es una muy buena observación – susurro y su respiración choco con mis labios, enviando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo, provocando que suspirara de una vergonzosa forma, mire sus ojos por un acto de reflejo y allí estaban, un par de ojos profundamente carmesíes, me acerque un poco más a su boca, cerrando mis ojos, pero sintiendo su penetrante mirada en mi, quito la distancia que nos separaba, acaricio mis labios con los suyos, pase mis manos por su nuca y su cabello, el movió desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda su manos, mandando pequeñas descargas que solo me hacían imaginar, el placer de ser tocada por un demonio… con sus manos libres, sus dedos sin guantes y mi piel desnuda.

Sebastián me mordió y acaricio con su lengua mi labio inferior, provocando que abriera un poco la boca… aprovechando para profundizar el beso, su lengua recorría mi boca con experiencia.

Pase mis manos por su cuello, desatando el nudo de su corbata, desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa.

-¿Sería capaz de entregarle a un simple sirviente su cuerpo My Lady?- dijo separándose solo unos milímetros de mis labios.

-Ya te lo dije… mi cuerpo es solo mío – susurre contra sus labios – Muéstrame las delicias de estar en la cama – termine por decir mirando sus ojos, los que automáticamente brillaron – es una orden – susurre perdida en sus ojos, el me beso, haciéndome sentir pequeñas corrientes en todo mi cuerpo, las que se agolpaban en mi centro.

Quito mi hermoso vestido de novia con una delicadeza que no había sentido anteriormente en él, yo tome sus manos y quite sus guantes, mi ropa interior y el corsé, Sebastián las hizo pedazos, yo estaba absolutamente desnuda bajo su insistente mirada… me había visto desnuda innumerables veces… pero esta vez busque algo con que cubrir mi cuerpo, estire la mano en busca de la sabana, pero él me detuvo.

-No, My lady… no dejaría que se cubriera en estos momentos.

-Esto en injusto, tu estas completamente vestido.

-¿Justicia?... bien – dijo mientras se sentaba sobre mí, quito su chaqueta y camisa dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho… _diablos, Sebastián es muy… muy guapo._

Volvió a estar sobre mí, besando y pasando la lengua por mi cuello, provocándome espasmos, agradables sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo, temblando pase mis manos por la espalda de Sebastián, mientras sentía como su mano viajaba al sur por mi cuerpo.

Toco el punto sensible en mi cuerpo, provocando que no pudiera reprimir el gemido.

-Se-Sebas ¡AH!, NH.

-Oh, My lady… es muy sensible – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos, me sonroje, pude sentirlo... aunque era difícil creer que podía estar más avergonzada.

Sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de combustión espontanea, sentir el duro pecho de Sebastián contra el mío, tenerlo sobre mi acariciándome tan íntimamente… mirándome con sus preciosos ojos rojos, sentir la dureza en su entre pierna contra mi muslo, me beso nuevamente, más intensamente, descendió por mi cuello llegando a mis pechos, en donde se detuvo unos minutos, masajeándolos, besándolos, mordiéndolos…

Luego continuo descendiendo, acaricio mis piernas y las separo…

-Sebas-tián – _Oh por Dios… el me estaba besando… _su lengua, todos los escalofríos agradables que sentí se juntaron en mi útero, era incapaz de reprimir los gemido, todas las sensaciones se agolparon en mi vientre, en una fuerte liberación termine por casi gritar su nombre, el se lamio los labios y volvió a besarme en la boca, sentí sus piernas suaves contra las mías, desorientada baje la vista… _Oh por Dios!_ , Sebastián estaba desnudo, sonrió y acaricio todo el largo de mi pierna, gateando… quedando sobre mí.

-Es muy hermosa My lady – solo me dedique a mirarlo, estaba sobre mí, entre mis piernas, mirándome profundamente, tomo mi mano que estaba aferrada a la sabana y la puso en su pecho, cerré los ojos al sentir su respiración en mi cuello y luego su lengua.

Recorrí con mis manos desde su pecho hasta sus hombros, acaricie su espalda, el estaba listo… lentamente nos fundimos en uno solo…

Se sentía tan extraño pero tan increíblemente placentero… todo, su cuerpo, sus manos, sus besos, el roce de nuestros cuerpos mientras caíamos en la profundidad del éxtasis.

Lo último que sentí era a Sebastián en un erotico gruñido que me hizo gemir, con su rostro en mi cuello… luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Es hora de despertar My lady – sentí como abrían las cortinas, pero tenía los ojos tan pesados que moverme sería un gran esfuerzo, intente voltearme, pero tenía un horrible dolor en mi espalda baja, mis piernas pesaban más de lo que recordaba – ¿My lady? – oí la voz más cerca.<p>

-Mhmmm.

-Por favor no sea perezosa – dijo la voz quitándome la sabana, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba frente a mí, impecablemente vestido… _me sentía extraña, incomoda… y ruborizada, al simplemente mirarlo._

-Tengo sueño… déjame en paz.

-Hoy debe confirmar la propuesta del joven Erick, además no tendrá de que preocuparse, ya que la cumbre fue movida al mes siguiente.

-¿Por qué cambiarían la fecha?... ¿La coronación también?

-Sí, ambas fueron cambiadas… ahora por favor levántese, Sebastián tomo mis tobillos y provoca que quedaron colgando, tomo mis manos y tiro de mi para que quedara sentada en el borde de la cama.

Restregué mi ojo y lo mire… _Extrañamente tuve la familiar sensación de haberlo tenido muy cerca, pequeñas imágenes llegaban a mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y hay estaba… yo besando a Sebastián_, abrí los ojos fuertemente, el calor se agolpo en mis mejillas, mientras Sebastián me miraba con un ceja arqueada.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Me siento horrible, me duele el cuerpo… es como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-Debe estar agotada por los últimos acontecimientos.

-Puede ser, ¿A Qué hora llegara Erick?

-Durante el almuerzo.

-Bien – dije poniéndome de píe, pero no se qué demonios le ocurría a mi cuerpo, al estar de pie mi cadera tuvo un fuerte dolor provocando que me fuera de lado, Sebastián me tomo antes de que cayera al piso.

-Por favor siéntese, déjeme servirle el desayuno y luego se levantara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, mis pies sobre el escritorio y los ojos cerrados… al parecer anoche había tenido un extraño sueño… un sueño bastante extraño… tengo que ¡sacarlo de mi cabeza!... no es adecuado mirar o siquiera soñar esas cosas.<p>

Y Dios… cada minuto del día que pasaba recordaba completamente ese sueño, las sensaciones, todo.

-Pero que malos modales – Dijo Sebastián, abrí los ojos asustada, baje adolorida los pies del escritorio, Sebastián limpio y dejo unos bocadillos – el joven Erick la espera My lady.

-Dile que pase.

-Entendido – hizo su reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-Ciel, que gusto verte.

-Erick - dije levantándome – me alegra que aun no te hayas ido.

-Toma asiento por favor – le señale la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Ten – dijo mientras se sentaba entregándome un sobre, extrañada lo tome y lo leí, al casi terminarlo sonreí.

-Es perfecto.

-Me alegra que sea lo que estas buscando, no tienes problemas con lo dicho.

-Para nada, es mas… ahorraste un montón de tiempo – dije, mire a Sebastián que estaba con una ceja arqueada, le hice una seña para que también le sirviera té a mi futuro esposo – hablaste con Deiderich.

-Ya sabes como es.

-Jajaja, no lo imagino muy convencido.

-La verdad en un principio no estaba seguro de esto, pero cuando leyó la carta… le pareció bien.

-Me alegra.

-… Entonces nos casaremos en dos días.

-Sí, lamento que no me puedas acompañar a la cumbre de la reina.

-La milicia en París no me deja en paz – dijo tomando mi mano izquierda – pero confío en tus capaces manos – tapo mi mano con las suyas y después de unos segundos las retiro, me sorprendí al ver una sortija… un zafiro ovalado y alrededor como un halo, brillantes… era precioso.

-Es precioso.

-Combina con tus ojos - me dijo sonriendo.

-M-Muchas gracias Erick.

-Bien, me marcho, nos veremos en dos días.

-Claro, seré la de blanco – el rio y beso mus nudillos – seré el de traje de novio – y salió de la habitación…

Permanecí mirando el hermoso anillo en mi dedo, "_el pondrá un anillo en su dedo y sellaran el contrato con un beso"… _oí la voz de Sebastián en mi cabeza… porque me parecía que no era un simple sueño.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAPITULO!<p>

QUE LES PARECIO, ¿BUENO MALO, REGULAR?, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO SE AGRADECE YA SABEN PARA VER SI CONTINUO O NO LA HISTORIA QUE DEJENME DECIRLES… ESTA COMPLETAMENTE HECHA EN MI MENTE… LOS CAPITULOS ESTARAN SUBIENDOSE RAPIDO… CLARO SI HAY COMENTARIOS :3

Sayo!


	9. Chapter 9

Minna–san, muchas gracias por sus reviews, no sabía que varias se podrían contentas al ver algo de mi trabajo, eso me puso muy contenta :3.

Espero y es guste este capítulo!

Ahora A Leer

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

–… Y me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma, hasta el fin de mis días.

– … y me entrego a ti… en cuerpo y alma, hasta el fin de mis días – repetí lo que el obispo dijo, sorprendiéndome una vez que las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca.

–Los declaro marido y mujer – sentencio – ahora puede besar a la novia, Erick se puso frente a mí y yo hice lo mismo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricio mis labios con los de él, fue solo un simple toque… pero… sumamente decepcionante.

Salimos de la iglesia, todos nos abrazaron y felicitaron, la tía Frances solo menciono que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Lizzy cada vez me asfixiaba más.

–Lizzy, me ahogas – le dije abrazándola.

–Se que no lo amas, es injusto – susurro en mi cuello, ella era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio.

–No te preocupes, todo está bien – le susurre, ella se separó un poco y me miro sorprendida, yo solo le sonreí y guiñe un ojo.

–tu cumplirás por mí el sueño de casarte con quien amas.

–Señorita, su carruaje la espera – oímos la voz de Sebastián, Erick y yo no tendríamos una vacaciones, él debía arreglar unas cosas en parís y yo esperaría a la cumbre de la reina, por lo que a lo menor estaríamos una semana juntos en la mansión.

Me despedí de Lizzy y tomada del brazo de mi esposo nos despedimos y subimos al carruaje que nos esperaba, Sebastián iría adelante con los caballos, nosotros solos en el interior.

–Estoy agotado – dijo Erick una vez que emprendimos la marcha.

–Yo igual… y dime ¿Qué se siente ser parte de la familia Phantomhive?

–Extraño – respondió riendo – mi apellido no era tan poderoso como el tuyo.

–Así querrán hacer más negocios con tus empresas de Paris.

–Sobre eso, ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo que mantenga mis empresas independientes de las tuyas?

–Claro, te gusta manejar tus empresas ¿no?, seguirás haciéndolo, como siempre… Sabes que si las empresas Phantomhive se mezclan con las tuyas… las absorberá por completo.

–Creía que te gustaba tener el monopolio.

–Me gusta, no te equivoques pero ya sabes si alguna vez peleamos… pisare tus empresas – le dije riendo, el también rio.

Era agradable y muy fácil hablar con Erick, era un chico normal, con grandes esperanzas de la vida… con un hermoso futuro junto a alguien que ama…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sentí un golpeteo en la puerta y un suave pase a mi lado.<p>

–Está profundamente dormida – escuche una suave voz.

–No – respondió una un poco más grave – siempre es así.

–Es hora de despertar Señorita.

–Mmmm – dije volteándome.

–Con su permiso Joven Erick – _diablos era Sebastián, _ el muy imbécil quito la sabana que tenia sujeta – Señorita es hora de levantarse, tiene mucho que hacer el día de hoy, ¿mi respuesta?... un quejido en señal de reproche.

Oí la risa de Erick, el abrir y cerrar de la puerta.

–Bien señorita, espero y haya tenido una grata noche de bodas pero ya es hora de trabajar.

–¿Por qué ahora solo me llamas señorita?

–Preferiría que la llamara Señora?

–Oh cierra la boca – dije sentándome en la cama, aún tenía un horrible dolor en mi espalda baja.

–¿Qué le ocurre My lady?

–…No lo sé… desde hace tres días me duele la espalda.

–Seguramente es un dolor muscular.

–No… es más fuerte… más que un dolor es una horrible molestia.

–Bueno veamos y con un baño de agua caliente se siente mejor – nos dirigimos al baño y Sebastián en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía la bañera llena de agua caliente con burbujas, me ayudo a entrar a la bañera y comenzó a lavar mi cabello.

–¿Ha llegado alguna carta?

–Solo de felicitaciones por su matrimonio My lady.

–¿Nada de Eleanor?

–No.

–¿Qué planea hacer ahora?

–Seguir todo como estaba, Eleanor me dio un mes para casarme o arruinaría mi apellido, lo hice, ahora solo tengo que arreglar bien las cosas para la cumbre… y arruinarla a ella por desviarme de mis planes.

–¿desviar sus planes?

–No debería haber gastado mi tiempo en un matrimonio, a pesar de ser un arreglo perdí tiempo.

–Bueno, entonces debe prepararse para la cumbre, ya les envié las cartas a los que usted solicito y ellos ayer confirmaron su asistencia.

–Perfecto – dije levantándome mientras Sebastián cubría mi cuerpo con la toalla.

Sebastián saco un vestido Lila con detalles en blanco, realmente no me importaba que ropa escogiera, hasta la hora nadie se atrevía a criticar mis vestuarios.

Llegamos a la sala en donde el desayuno fue servido, Erick estaba en la ventana mirando el jardín.

–Oh, estaba esperándote para desayunar – dijo volteándose, dirigiéndose a nosotros y acomodando la silla para mí.

–Gracias – le dije mientras me sentaba.

–Deiderich ¿volverá a Alemania? – le pregunte.

–Solo después de la cumbre… ¿Sabes que los nobles no están de acuerdo con la coronación de la reina?

–Claro que lo sé… soy parte de esos nobles, además ¿no sé si esta clase de cumbres se había hecho anteriormente, ¿Sabes algo de eso Tanaka?

–Las cumbres solo se hacen en una forma pacífica entre la nobleza, solo se había hecho una sola anteriormente My Lady… cuando el amo aun vivía.

–¿Cuál fue la causa?

–El nacimiento de la señorita Eleanor.

–¿Por qué habría una cumbre con su nacimiento?

–Se hizo la cumbre para decidir cómo se actuaría frente a que la heredera al trono fuera una mujer…y de no estar de acuerdo buscar un heredero al trono entre los nobles.

–Vaya eso no lo sabía – comento Erick.

–Claro que no lo sabían, quedo prohibido comentarla… no se tomó una decisión… se esperaría que la niña creciera y la reina Victoria decidiría.

–Pero misteriosamente murió antes de decidirlo… – comente bebiendo mi té.

–Cuídate mucho en la cumbre Ciel, incluso mi padre está un poco indeciso si ir o no.

–No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

–Estarán en el castillo… territorio de ella.

–Bueno como en el ajedrez, ir al territorio enemigo puede funcionar de maravilla… acorralando a todo todas las probabilidades.

–También es cierto.

–¿Cuándo iras a París? – pregunte

–Tres días.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Erick se fue a París y yo miraba por la ventana mientras mis maletas eran subidas al carruaje… no quiero ver a Eleanor, a toda esa gente que asistirá… estoy segura de que será como en la alucinación que tuve hace algún tiempo, toda la nobleza secreta estará presente.<p>

–My lady está todo preparado – menciono Sebastián.

–Bien, Vámonos – ambos partimos en el carruaje, Sebastián Frente a mí en completo silencio.

_Aun no estoy segura de que haya sido un sueño, es imposible que mi subconsciente sea tan fuerte, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo… ¡DIOS! Incluso sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío… pero es imposible que le pregunte… _

–My lady, ¿Qué hará una vez tenga a toda la nobleza frente a usted?

–Ya lo veras.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La llegada al palacio fue como lo había imaginado, llena de nobles con nada más importante que hacer, lo primero que se haría sería una recepción para todos, en donde nadie aseguraba la presencia de la futura Reina de Inglaterra.<p>

–Necesito que averigües en donde esta Philip – le ordene a Sebastián

–Entendido, ¿está bien que la deje sola?

–Sí, hazlo rápido – le respondí y se marcho, di un par de vueltas en el lugar, hablando con algunos de los nobles presentes.

–Estamos absolutamente de acuerdo con su apreciación, Condesa.

–Claro, para ser un país como el que somos, debemos respetar las tradiciones – les dije a los tres hombres frente a mí.

–Pero no entiendo, ¿Dónde está Philip?, siempre creí que el seria el heredero.

–Philip hasta ahora se ha mantenido oculto – les dije bebiendo el contenido de mi vaso.

–Deberíamos tener una especie de gobierno libre.

– Ahora eres un guerrero de la libertad… No comentes esos ideales basura.

–No tomen a mal esas ideas señores, tener un país sin una monarquia absoluta no es una idea tan descabellada.

–…

–Ciel – oí un susurro a mis espaldas y aprovechando el silencio de los hombres, me voltee.

–Alois – susurre.

–Hace mucho que no te veía.

–Si…

–Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos – Alois estaba solo, sin el imbécil de Claude, caminamos alejándonos un poco de la aglomeración de gente que se estaba reunida.

–Creí que te había dicho algo Alois… ¿quieres que acabe contigo aquí?

–No te preocupes, no vengo a pelear contigo… solo quiero advertirte.

–¿De qué?

–De los demonios a tu alrededor.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No obedecen nuestras ordenes en un 100% – dijo decaído y era extraño verlo así, tenía ojeras y se veía cansado – he intentado hacer reaccionara otros como nosotros…

–Explícate Alois

–Los demonios son capaces de borrarte de la memoria – susurro, apoyándose en el pilar a si espalda.

–¿Qué?

–Ellos son capaces de hacer que olvides algo… temo cerrar los ojos y que Claude borre mi memoria… y no sepa qué diablos estoy haciendo.

–Habla claro Alois – dije un poco molesta.

–Vivir algo y luego pensar que solo fue un sueño… No has tenido la sensación de haber soñado algo que parecía cierto… pero algo en tu mente te hace creer que fue un sueño… en el fondo sabes que es verdad.

–…

–Ahora no estamos en contra el otro, renuncie con la reina a todo lo que hacía el anterior conde Trancy… solo quiero averiguar la verdad.

–My lady – Sebastián estaba detrás de mí… _No fue un sueño._

–Alois –le dije y con un leve movimiento de cabeza me fui dejándolo solo – ¿Qué averiguaste?

–En el palacio no hay rastros del amo Philip, todo indica que el salió del país, pero nadie sabe dónde, ni siquiera lo vieron salir.

–Undertaker – susurre, interrumpiendo la explicación de Sebastián, me sorprendía verlo aquí, él no es una parte activa de la nobleza de la reina, el me vio y me sonrió como un idiota alzando su mano, un hombre alto estaba a su lado, de cabello absolutamente blanco, vestido de manera elegante… se me hacía familiar.

–LA REINA, LOS ESPERARA EN EL ESTRADO – nos informó con voz fuerte uno de los sirvientes, todo el mundo entro al salón, algunos tomaron asiento al final, mientras mi puesto nadie se atrevía a tocarlo, el centro de todo… Líder de la nobleza secreta.

–Condesa, No había podido hablar con usted, la felicito por su matrimonio.

–Muchas gracias – le respondí al hombre a mi lado, mirando como Undertaker se sentaba junto al extraño hombre que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

–No saben que contenta me siento de tenerlos a todos aquí – hablo una voz femenina en la oscuridad – Hice esta reunión para comunicarles que haremos mi coronación solo frente a ustedes – hablo Eleanor mirándonos a todos – este es un país que necesita de líderes presentes, que guíen como mi madre lo hizo alguna vez… – termino diciendo con un tono de voz triste mal actuado.

–Eleanor – hable, todos sabían de que se trataría esto y a nadie le sorprendió, solo mantuvieron el silencio – Todos conocemos y esperamos que los deseos de la difunta reina Victoria se cumplan… pero ¿Qué hay de Philip?, a él nadie lo ha visto y a todos nos encantaría escuchar el porqué de lo que está ocurriendo, el debería ser el sucesor y la Reina era muy apegada a las reglas y además en nuestra historia ninguna mujer soltera a heredado el trono, el protocolo real exige… que tu estés casada con alguien de origen noble – termine por decir sonriendo de medio lado… y vaya que disfrute su mirada.

–¡P–pero yo puedo hacerlo sola! – dijo mirándonos a todos buscando a alguien que apoyara su opinión.

–No lo dudamos Eleanor, pero hay que cumplir el protocolo real – le dije sonriendo de medio lado.

–¿Qué hay de ti?

–Oh, lo siento no te llego la invitación, estoy felizmente casada con el hijo de Deiderich – le dije y mi sonrisa fue aún más notoria al mostrarle el anillo que Erick me había entregado, el mencionado, Deiderich solo hizo una mueca.

–¡No pueden exigirme nada!

–Aquí está reunido tu consejo o el consejo de la reina Victoria, no sé cómo quieras llamarlo– le dije mientras le señalaba el lado derecho de los asientos – tienes a tu nobleza – dije esta vez señalando a los de la izquierda – y a nosotros en las sombras – dije señalándome – nuestra opinión es la que deberías tomar.

–Todos estamos de acuerdo con la señorita Phantomhive, su alteza – dijo el presidente del consejo, mientras yo me apoye en el respaldo de mi asiento y apoye mi mentón en mi mano, disfrutando como Eleanor intentaba hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Después de unas discusiones de por qué debe seguir el protocolo real nos levantamos y algunos se dedicaron a merodear, yo me aleje seguida de Sebastián.

–Permítame felicitarla My lady, todo estuvo perfecto – dijo mientras sonreía con malicia.

–¿Borraste mi memoria?

–¿A qué se refiere my lady?

–Solo deberías contestar un sí o no – le dije mirándolo, el estaba serio.

–El joven Alois le dijo algo.

–Eso no te importa, eres MI mayordomo Sebastián, jamás me mentirías o ocultarías información – le dije molesta, el sonrió…

–¿Qué puedo decir My lady?... no puedo permitir que se distraiga en cosas como esa.

–Entonces aceptas que borraste mi memoria – le dije mirándolo, estaba molesta y esa estúpida expresión en su rostro no ayudaba en nada.

–Si hice que olvidara lo que ocurrio, sigue siendo una mujer My Lady, siempre se dejan guiar por sus sentimientos.

–¿Sentimientos? – Le dije riendo – no me hagas reír idiota – no eres más que una simple pieza y creíste que podría llegar a sentir algo por ti, ni siquiera eres noble, no te equivoques Sebastián yo no soy cualquier mujer – le dije pasando por su lado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>–¿¡QUE DEMONIOS UNDERTAKER ¡? ¿Podrías dejar de aparecer así? – le dije al hombre que reía frente a mí.<p>

–Vaya, ¿Por qué esta sola condesa?... el mayordomo nunca la deja sola.

–No te importa – le dije para continuar mi camino.

–Quería presentarle a mi amigo condesa – dijo una vez que lo había pasado, me detuve al escucharlo dándole la espalda, estaba bastante curiosa.

–No sabía que tenías amigos.

–Los tengo… son pocos… pero eso es más de lo que usted tiene – dijo riendo

–Muy gracioso – le susurre, volteándome, el hombre estaba junto a él.

–Solo llámeme Van – dijo el hombre sonriéndome… tenía un lunar bajo el ojo…

–Ciel Phantomhive – le tendí la mano, la que el tomo con sumo cuidado y beso mis nudillos.

–Un gusto conocerla señorita.

–Condesa – le rectifique.

–Oh, lo siento… la reina la condecoro a sus doce años como condesa.

–Si me disculpan me retiro – les dije volteándome.

–¡Phatomhive! – oí un grito elegante, mire a mi derecha y allí estaba… Redmond, junto a su tío… el vizconde Druitt

–¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

–Son amigos de la señorita Eleanor… Ah cierto, condesa ustedes eran amigas, ¿no?

–¿Amigas?... si claro.

–¿Cómo estas Phantomhive?

–Muy bien y tu Redmon?

–De maravilla ahora que puedo verte – dijo tomando mi mano – supe que ahora eres una mujer casada.

–Exacto – dije quitando mi mano de sus labios

–¿Dónde está tu esposo?

–En Paris.

–Que tonto – dijo el Vizconde – yo jamás dejaría a tan bella dama sola.

–Jamás estoy sola – dije mirándolos.

–Es exactamente como My lady dice – oí la voz de imbécil que tenía por sirviente, en medio de Undertaker y el hombre.

–La señorita Eleanor llamo a los presentes a una pequeña reunión – dijo Sebastián – menciono que solo quería a los nobles ocultos – termino por susurrar.

–Bien… será mejor ir – dije, Tanto Undertaker como el hombre a su lado se dirigieron al salón hablando despacio, Redmond y el Vizconde también se retiraron.

–¿No está permitida la entrada a sirvientes?

–Me temo que no My lady…

–Te quiero adentro… ve tu como lo harás – le dije dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo, para dirigirme al salón… fui la última en entrar.

–Vaya… al fin nos haces dignos de tu presencia Ciel – me dijo Eleanor – les cuento a todos que el motivo de esta reunión… con ustedes, es principalmente para ver si quieren seguir manteniendo a la casa Phantomhive como líder de la nobleza oculta.

–¿Qué? – susurraron todos a la vez

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAPI!<p>

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE ME TARDE , PERO CAMBIE DE TRABAJO Y LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ABSORVE TODO MI TIEMPO… BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES DE QUE LES PARECIO.


End file.
